Flirtatious Saiyan Angel
by Veggie's2Princess
Summary: This is a G/B fic. It is my first attemt for romance. It is really sweet and cute. Please read and review *begs* PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Flirtatious Saiyan Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or GT, and I don't get paid for writing stories for 'FUN'  
A/N: This is going to be a G/B story. I hope it is good. Thanks everyone who reviewed my other stories. I had no other way to say thanks. I will try to get better at the romances, and I know that 'Bonds and Bulma' wasn't that good, but I can only get better. Anyways, on with the fic.  
  
"Hey Goten, are you alright?? I mean, why so glum, it's summer, you're supposed to be at the beach drooling over woman, or something." Bra asked her friend, who truly did look sad for some reason.  
"Huh, oh me?? Oh nothing, it's just that this girl I like has this really 'overprotective' father and I can't tell if she likes me as a friend or boyfriend." Goten's voice was so pitiful, that it even made Bra feel a little saddened.   
"Oh, well have you tried telling her how you feel??" Bra's voice echoed through Goten's head. He looked at her.  
"Well, I have tried to tell her a lot of times, but every time I get close to her, the words get caught up in my throat. I might have even actually told her how I felt, but maybe I didn't say it was her, who I actually loved. She doesn't even realize it. Even when I try my hardest to make it obvious." He said looking at her, with his bright brown eyes.  
"Well, since I don't know this girl, I can't help you out that much, but you are definitely cute enough for any girl on this planet. I bet if you told her straight up that it was her that you loved, and then I bet she would run into your arms open-handedly. So don't be so hard on yourself and come swim with us buddy." She said sweetly. Goten sighed and nodded.  
'When will you realize that it is you that I love Bra-chan?' Goten thought to himself. She turned around, and looked him in the eye.  
"Did you just say something G-Kun?? Cause I could have sworn I heard you say Bra-chan." Bra asked him confused. He shook his head. She gave him her hand and he let her direct him to the water. Trunks looked at his best friend, who had a fake smile on his face.  
"Goten, man, just go tell her how you feel. I mean I told your niece didn't I?? She actually liked me too, and now look, we are together. If you just go up to her and tell her, nothing could possible go wrong. I bet she has the biggest crush on you too." Trunks said trying to give his pal advice. Goten smiled, "Yeah, what the heck, maybe I should just go up to her and tell her." Trunks nodded and left, chasing Pan.  
"Hey Bra, could you meet me at the park later at like 5:00ish?? Goten asked her. She looked up confused, but nodded and mouthed 5:00 o'clock, I will be there. He smiled and got up to leave. He had to go get her a gift or at least flowers. He said 'bye' to everyone and flew towards town.  
'I wonder what that cute saiyan has in store for me??' Bra thought.  
'I wonder if she will like what I get her?' He thought. Goten neared the city and lowered himself onto the ground. He looked up and down the street and thought. 'Hmmmmm, where was that jewelry shop again?? And that one flower shop?' He remembered where the two stores were and started toward their directions.  
  
~*~*Meanwhile~*~*   
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!! I am going to the park, ok?? I will probably be back at around 6:30 or something. Don't forget my dinner!!!" Bra screeched to her mother. Bulma shivered as the shrill sound reached her sensitive ears.   
"Alright Bra!!" Bulma said, but was met by the sound of the doors slamming shut.  
"ARG! Woman, tell your damn brats to be quiet!! Cant they tell their father is trying to train here??" Vegeta roared. Bulma shook her head, and shushed Vegeta. Bra got the capsulated blue Porsche out and drove it to where the park was located. Bra soon could see the huge trees that belonged to the ancient park and slowed down. She got out of her car humming; she started towards the park entrance, looking dazzling in her shorts and small top. She had decided against a dress or skirt. She went to the pond, where her and her friends, almost always, hung out.  
  
"Where is she??" Goten said aloud, searching the park with his saiyan eyes. He spotted a little spec of blue in the distance, the reflection of the blue pond water made it hard to tell what it was. Though, he could tell it was her because of the way she walked and her hair. Bra looked around for him, and saw him smiling at her, on a bench, by the edge of the pond. She waved at him, and hurried towards his welcoming face. Goten quickly hide the flowers and bracelet behind him.  
"Hey Goten, what's up??" Bra asked him cheerily.   
"Well, you might want to sit down before you start asking questions." He said half seriously and half playfully. She arched an eyebrow and sat down beside him.  
"So...........will you tell me now??" Bra said sitting close to him. He got a little nervous and she backed up a little.  
"What you can't handle me being so close to you?" She said playfully. He looked at her, but then laughed.  
"Well that's not it." He said softly.  
"Well then tell me what is up. You cute, spiky haired dude, tell me what is bothering you." She said happily.   
"Ok, you see, I...." But he was cut off by the loud noise of a cell phone. Bra looked at him apologizing, and he waved a hand. She grinned and answered her phone.  
"Hello, Bra Briefs speaking." She said cheerily.   
"Yow Bra, hey it's me Uub!"  
"Hi Uub, how's it going??"  
"Fine, hey, you know that Dance tomorrow? Well, I was wondering if you would like to go, since Marron is sick at home. If you didn't already have a date, I don't any more so I thought you could go with me and spar me the humiliation??" Uub said curiously. Bra smiled.  
"Sure Uub, I will go with you. Since you are the only guy to ask me, I would love to. Tell Marron it is just cause she is sick, because I mean it is! Well, I wont have to be embarrassed either!" Bra said playfully.  
"Ok, cool, I will pick you up at around 7:30, ok?"  
"Cool! Bye"  
"Bye."  
Bra looked at Goten, who looked a little upset. She looked at him concerned.  
"Sorry Goten, that was Uub. I should probably turn off my cell anyways. Ok, tell me what is on your mind." Bra said turning off her cell and focusing on Goten.   
"I could tell that was Uub, and never mind. Just forget about it." Goten said harshly.   
"Goten, he didn't know I was busy, and I said sorry about the disruption." Bra said confused about why he was acting so mean and weird. She looked him in the eye, and could see hurt and pain, but she didn't know what for.  
"Goten, is there something really wrong, or are you just acting weird for no reason whatsoever. I am here, at the moment, for you to talk to." She said softly.   
"I really don't need to talk to you anymore!" He growled and got up mumbling, with something in his hands.  
"Ok, see you tomorrow, I guess. Please tell me what is wrong at least!" She pleaded with him.   
"NOTHING! Damn, when I needed to talk to you, you were busy and now you want to talk to me?? Well I have better things to do than to talk to a slut like you! How could you?" Goten yelled, forgetting that he hadn't told her that he loved her. He also lost track of what he had just called her. Bra starred at him in disbelief.   
"What the f*$k did you just call me? How could I what? Who the hell gave you permission to call me a 'slut'? Damn Goten, I thought you were sweet but not anymore! When you get control over your feelings, you can come apologize for what an asshole you have been lately!!! Bakayaro!!" Bra yelled at him, still shocked that her 'crush' had called her a slut. She knew he was upset about something; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Anyways, she didn't want to think about it right now. She didn't even want to face him at the moment.  
"Go to hell and burn, and think of what you just called me!" Bra screamed as she started to run to her car. Her eyes went glossy, but she prevented herself from crying over him. They weren't together so what did it matter? She got into her car and sped away as fast as she could. Not wanting to be even a mile close to the jerk in the park. The jerk, the jerk she loved so dearly.  
Goten thought about what had just happened. He was still on that very same bench, and he could faintly distinguish her scent on it. He had the gift and flowers in his hands, but they were of no use to him anymore. He couldn't believe what he had called her. He hadn't meant it in anyway, but hearing Uub ask her out made his temper rise above uncontrollable heights. He felt angry, yet ashamed that he had assaulted her in that kind of way. She was so soft hearted, and willing to listen to him, but he was too foolish to see it. Uub had asked her first. He was the one who got her, but Goten was just so pissed and jealous. He hated Uub at the moment, and himself for that matter.  
"Please forgive me Bra, I didn't mean to assault you." Goten said softly and to nothingness.  
~*~*Capsule Corp.~*~*  
  
Bra sat in her room, thinking. Her face was pink and damp. She had cried a little bit over that Bastard. She controlled herself though, something he obviously couldn't do. She thought he was nice and kind, he usually was, but, for some reason, he was an asshole today. She didn't know he could be such a jerk. He was fine, till Uub called. She hated him and would make him feel bad for what he called her. She would show him! Tomorrow at that dance party, she would show him that she was not a slut, and that she was beautiful and great woman.   
  
~*~*~*SON RESIDENCE~*~*~*  
"How could you do that to Bra?? I mean, I know you were mad and all, but, she is really soft hearted and she takes it straight to the heart!!" Pan asked her Uncle, who had just finished telling her and Trunks what he had said to Bra.  
"Yeah, I mean I have said some mean things, but never a slut! My dad would rip my heart out and say, ' my daughter is the Princess of All Saiyans, not a slut!!' Then mom would probably hurt him, but still.......bad move buddy." Trunks said shacking his head, and making his friend even more scared than before.  
"Do you guys actually think that I didn't know all this?? I mean come on, I've known Bra since you guys, too. Man, I am SO frustrated!!" Goten said pounding on the table, making Videl look at him with a concerned face.  
"What's wrong Brother-in-Law, looking a little down. Did one of your girlfriends dump you or something??" Videl asked him sweetly.  
"You could say that, but, she wasn't really a girlfriend. It was like she dumped me before I even asked her out!" Goten said sadly, "It's my fault anyways!"  
"Oh, sorry, but maybe you should go to this party, it might make you feel a little better. I am sure it wouldn't hurt to just relax for a couple of hours and maybe get your 'groove on' " Videl giggled at her daughter, her brother-in-law, and her friend's stares.  
"Or maybe not mom. I think she had a good idea though, maybe you should try and chill for a while?" Pan said to her Uncle, trying to cheer him up.  
"Yeah come on Goten, let's go get dressed." Trunks said, dragging his best friend upstairs.  
  
~*~*Later~*~*  
  
"OHHH, little brother, looking stylish!" said Gohan, who examined his little bro.s clothes and style.  
"You too big B. Now let's hurry up and go, faster we go, faster we come back, right?" Everyone nodded and headed towards the club, in which the party was held.  
  
****Capsule Corp.*****  
  
"Brat, don't you think that thing is just a tad bit small or tight ??" Vegeta asked his daughter, who had on this really cute, but short, red dress on. Bra had matching accessories and high heels to go perfectly with the outfit.  
"Nope daddy!" Bra said happily, making Vegeta scowl and growl, what sounded like, "Stupid Brats, next generation keeps getting more and more out of control!" He then got up and left, giving Bra an evil look.  
"Oh don't mind your father Bra, just go and have fun!!" Bulma kissed her daughter on her cheek and told her not to be out that late.  
"Ok mom, see you on the flip side!!" Bra got into her car and drove to the direction of the club.  
"Plan of action, starting now!" Bra said evilly, a grin steadying on her face.  
  
~*~*CLUB~*~*  
"Oh, this place is hot!! Come on let's go get a table, and then dance!!" Trunks said loudly, he had to speak up because of the blaring music.  
"Good idea!" Pan said, dragging her family behind her.  
"Oh there's Lunch!! HI LUNCH!!" Pan yelled across the room to get the attention of her friend. Lunch grinned and headed their way.  
"Hey guys!! I was expecting to see you." Lunch said happily.  
"Where's Marron?"  
"Oh, she's sick at home! She wanted to come, but Juu didn't let her. Well she says "hi"  
"Oh, to bad. Well if you see Bra, tell her that Pan is out looking for her. Come on let's get a soda or something." Pan said, getting up to go with Lunch.  
"Come on Goten, stop moping and come dance. Look those girls over there are checking you out, go up to one and ask! GO!" Trunks said, pushing his friend towards the group of girls.  
"Na, not yet man. Here, I'll give you a deal, I will dance with those girls, if you let me sit out for the first.........the first 4 songs." Goten said to Trunks, who smiled and agreed.  
"Alright, but remember, I will come looking for you when the 4th songs done." Trunks said getting up to dance with Pan.  
  
Bra entered the club and about 50 or so guys stopped dancing to check her out. She grinned and walked further into the club, getting hot looks from the cute guys that were chilling.   
'Hmm, wonder were Panny is??' Bra thought, she heard Uub come in behind her.   
"Hey Uub, I am gonna go find Pan, ok? I will be back though." Bra said to her friend.  
"Okay, you go ahead and I will order drinks for us."   
Bra smiled and went to find her friend. She finally spotted Trunks in a large group of wild looking dancers and pulled him apart, knowing Pan wouldn't be to far away.  
"Hey Oniichan! Where's my girl, Pan??" Bra asked her big brother.  
"Sup Bra? I think Pan's out looking for you. She might be over by Lunch or something." Bra smiled at her brother, gave him a thumbs up, and went to were she thought Pan might be. She found her, ordering some food at the bar. She sneaked up behind her, and put an arm on her shoulder.  
"AHHHH! Oh Bra!! It's you! I thought that, well anyways, what's up??" Pan said grinning at her pretty friend.  
"Oh just thought I'd drop by and say hi, so hi. Oh yeah and Oniichan said you were looking for me." Bra said smiling.  
"Yeah, we got to talk, but first, you look really pretty in your dress. Not that I would actually wear something like that." Pan said matter-of-factly.  
"Thanks for the compliment, I think!" Well I am going to go get my groove on for a while, then I will come back and chatter away wit ya" Bra said moving towards the dance floor. Pan grinned and took her food to her Uncle, who didn't have the slightest clue that Bra had arrived.  
"Hey Uncle, the fourth song just ended!" Pan said mischievously. Trunks had just rounded the corner, and had a very big grin on his face, as well.  
"Hey Goten, sorry to disrupt your eating, but, I think a deal is a deal! So that means, the girls are still standing there, not dancing with anyone else, and you are destined to go get jiggy, so go! Dende said it was what is written in your "life's path" Trunks said grinning.  
"Oh right! Well, I am a man, and men never brake deals, so here goes nothing!" Goten got up, dusted his shirt off, and went to make his move.  
"He has no clue, whatsoever, that my sister is here in a very short and tight dress, getting her dance on with Uub, does he??" Trunks' grin faded and he asked Pan uncertainly.  
"Nope, no clue at all." Pan said shacking her head, but getting up and smiling again, "Well at least he's dancing!" Pan pointed to the spot were Goten was dancing, very sexily and closely to this brunet girl.  
"Oh, Goten is dancing really closely with her! Come on Pan, lets go dance too." Trunks said grabbing his girlfriend.  
  
~*~*Meanwhile~*~*  
  
'Ok, time to put the second part of my evil, yet very devious plan at work!' Bra thought, leading Uub a little closer to the spot where she could see Goten dancing.  
  
  
OH-OH!  
What's going to happen between Bra and Goten? Will things heat up? Will a certain Saiyan Prince make a guest appearance?? Find out in the next chapter of 'Flirtatious Saiyan Angel'  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Did it totally hit rock bottom? Well REVIEW and tell me anyways!! Ja Ne!  
Veggie's_2_Princess  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

FLIRTATIOUS SAIYAN ANGEL.....2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or GT, I write these stories for fun only.  
A/N: This is a continuation of 'Flirtatious Saiyan Angel part 1' If you didn't like that one, please just try this one out. I try my hardest to keep my stories cool, but whatever you think is fine with me. Ok, in this chapter, you might see some action and maybe a Prince or 2......... Oh-Oh~~*grins*~~  
  
*Oh no Bra! What are you doing? What the hell???? Oh Kami!!* Pan thought as she saw her friend dancing really, really closely and SEXILY with Uub, but the bad part was that her Uncle was only, like, 6 feet away!! *Bra!! Uncle G. is so going to blow up!! I better stop this!! Come on Bra stop this! UH-OH!!* Pan's thoughts were ruining her concentration, so she decided to take drastic measures. She went straight over to Bra, excused her from a slightly angry Uub, and led her to a 'quiet' part of one of the bars.  
"What do you think you are doing??" Pan asked her friend frantically.  
"Huh, oh, on the dance floor? Nothing, I am just having some fun with Uub!" Bra said sexily.  
"It didn't look like that was what's on your mind when I was watching you! Anyways Bra, stop your games, ok?" Pan said a little sternly.  
"I am just having fun! Why can't you believe me?" Bra said a little to sweetly.  
"Yeah whatever, look I would know that voice from anywhere! It's the voice we 'brats' use when we want something, or don't want somebody to know something. So spit it out, or just stop!" Pan said, making Bra a little agitated.  
"It is a dance club!! People come to have fun! Anyways, it's not my fault that that jerk had to be an asshole the other day! It's not my problem! Well, It was a little harsh what he said, being a jackass and all! Well guess what Pan, it is my turn to be a bitch!!" Bra said sort of angelically and sort of sarcastically.  
"Look Bra, I know my Uncle was being really mean the other day, but that doesn't mean you have to, too! Look you have all the rights in the world to be pissed, hell, I would be too! But as a friend and a caring person, I think you should stop your 'plan' right now! It is for yours' and everyone else's safety."  
"Pan I can take care of myself!! You don't think I can make my own decisions or something??" Bra said madly.  
"Bra, I think you are taking my advice the wrong way. All I am saying is this, ' Just because one certain person is a jackass, it doesn't mean you have to be a total bitch. Think about it Bra, but, take my advice or not, that's your own decision. But, please make the right choice, I know you are capable of it." Pan said quietly. Bra scowled, making her look a hell of a lot like Vegeta.   
"Yes Pan, I will make the right choice. Please don't worry about me, though. I promise I will be Ok, whatever decision I decide to make." Bra whispered. Pan gave her a weak smile and nodded her head.  
"Well at least come back to table with me, to eat or something. I mean I don't want you intoxicated by this nasty smoke smells!" Pan said laughingly.  
"Ok, me neither!! Let's go!" Bra said trying to look like she was happy, but, in the inside, she didn't really know how she felt.  
*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE*~*~*~*~  
"OHHH, look at you, Goten!! See, if you relax, you can get almost as good as me in dancing!!" Trunks shouted over to his spiky haired friend. Who in return, grinned.  
"Thanks for the compliment Mr. Self-Occupied!!" Goten shouted back and Trunks smirked.  
"Hey Trina! *Girl that is dancing with Goten* I am gonna' go get a drink ok. All this sexy dancing has worn me out just a tiny bit. I will be back in about 10 minutes though, so we shall meet again?" Goten said playfully to the girl he held in his arms.  
"Sure Goten! I will be somewhere over here dancin' just come and take me away!" She said sweetly. He grinned and headed towards the table, in which his niece was supposed to bring his food to.  
  
"Hey Pan, which table did we rent again??" Bra asked her friend.  
"It's the one that is closest to the balcony, over to the right. See it??" Pan asked Bra.  
"Oh the darkish bluish one?"  
"Yeah, that's ours'. You go ahead, I am going to go to the bathroom, ok??"  
"Ok." Bra said heading to where her pal had pointed. She hadn't noticed that a certain, spiky haired, and hungry Saiyan was already sitting there, pigging out on his food.  
"Ahhhhhh! This is our table, so get the getting!!" Bra said poking the guys' arm. Goten had his back turned around and Bra couldn't see it. She hadn't recognized that it was him either.  
"What?" Goten said not noticing Bra's voice either.  
"Oh my god! Eh, not you again!" Bra said angrily. Goten stared at her in shock. 'How come Trunks didn't tell me she was here? God she looks beautiful!!'  
"Yeah.......... Well, where's my niece?" Goten asked, at a loss of words.  
"I don't know, why don't you get off your hairy ass and see?" Bra said, her each and every word almost covered with venom. Goten scowled.  
"Look if you are still mad about yest....." but he didn't get to finish.  
"Yeah, you know what I am just a tiny bit mad at you. But it's ok, I'll let it slip. 'Homey" Bra said very, very sarcastically.  
"Erg! What's the point of even talking to you, if you don't even let me apologize or talk?" Goten said, a little annoyed, but he calmed himself down.  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me. Anyways, I don't have time to chit chat with unworthy mother fu*$ers like you, ok??" Bra said getting up. She was gone before he even had a chance to answer her.  
"I know you're still mad at me, but if you would at least even let me speak!!" Goten said, again left alone to think, until Pan came back. Pan took one look at him and turned on her feet.  
"Oh no you don't!! Explain young lady!!!" Goten growled. Pan shivered and gulped.  
"Explain what Uncle G.??"   
"Don't act like you don't have a single clue about what I am talking about!!" He said viciously. She decided to just be honest with him, since he already knew she was here.  
"Ok, ok, I knew that Bra was here, I just didn't tell you because I thought you would blow a cap or something. Don't get mad at Trunks, I am the one who told him not to tell you. She is still mad Uncle G. please don't make matters worse. I mean, I just don't think you are the perfect person to talk to her at the moment. If I had a hard time getting through to her, even Bulma would!" Pan said looking at her Uncle closely for a reaction. He got up and stepped closer to her.  
"Pan, she needs to hear I am sorry from my mouth, not yours'. I know that you tried to help out, but this is a problem that I should be responsible of." He said ruffling her hair.  
"Ok, but Uncle Goten, don't get hell of pissed if she is, like, flirting with someone other than you, please?" Pan pleaded with her uncle.  
"Let's see her try. Don't worry P-chan." And he was down the floors before she had a chance to even think about what he had said.  
"This is going to be one LONG night!" Pan thought to herself, she got down, to warn Trunks that her Uncle knew, and didn't take it to well.  
"TRUNKS!! Hurry!!" Pan yelled hoarsely. Trunks turned around quickly and ran up the steps.  
"Pan! What's wrong??" Trunks said, running up to her. He looked as if he thought she was being murdered or something.  
"Nothing Trunks, but, Uncle G. found out! He says that Bra isn't going to flirt with anyone but him! And I don't think she is going to take that to well. Before World War 3 breaks out, I think we better go make sure nobody gets blown to the next dimension!!" Pan said, taking Trunks' hand and jogging down the steep steps.  
Little did they know that World War 3 might have already began!!  
****************************Goten and Bra********************************  
  
"Ow!! Who the he...... NOT YOU AGAIN!!" Bra screamed, enraged that Goten actually had the guts to go over to where she was dancing and pull her arm like that.  
"Bra, what the hell are you doing??" Goten said calmly, yet so severely that Uub backed away a couple of steps.  
"I am dancing you moron!!! DAMN, it is illegal?? You know what Goten, get out of my face, before I really, really get pissed off at your stupid comments!" Bra said very angrily. Goten shook his head and turned to where Uub was dancing.  
"Please if you don't mind, can I have this dance??" He said seriously making Uub just gulp and nod. Bra screamed as Goten grabbed her waist.  
"GET YOUR FILTHY ARMS OFF ME!! UUB!! Why did you let him?? PAN!! ONIICHAN!!" Bra said struggling to get out of his firm and tight grip. Pan heard a very high-pitched scream and then the call of her, Trunks and Uub's names.  
"Oh-uh, we might be a step behind them Trunks!!" Pan said as what was happening to poor Bra came into view.  
"Oh man!! I don't want to interrupt because Goten might get mad at me, and I do want to interrupt, because that's my little sister!" Trunks said, a little panicky. Pan just stood there trying to think of what to do. She had to think very quickly.  
"Bra, I will let you go, if you promise not to dance with Uub or anyone else. Oh yeah and no flirting." Goten said calmly to the beautiful and enraged girl in his hands.  
"And who the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!! You aren't my father, so that means you cant make decisions for me. It isn't my fault you can't get a decent girl to dance with! So LET GO!! I will dance with whomever I wish to dance with, and you'll be the last person to stop me!!" Bra yelled, she was struggling extremely hard to get out of his grip, but he held her closer to him.   
"Bra, I know you are mad and all, but you had better not dance with any of these fools! Stop screaming and get focused on reality Bra!" Goten said venomously.  
"REALITY?? Reality is this Goten, you're just jealous and mad at me for your own stupid ass mistakes, and I don't GIVE A SHIT!!! So for the last time, LET ME GO!! Get your fucking hands off me!! Pervert!!" Bra said, equally as pissed at Goten.  
"BRA!!! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! FOR DENDE'S SAKE, let me have a chance!!" Goten said to her, gripping her tightly.  
"Goten, you had your Kami For Saken chance ok!!! DAMN, let me GO!!! Asshole, who the Fu** do you think you are?? You can't just come over here and grab people like this!! TRUNKS! PAN, HELP!!" Bra looked to her brother and friend for help.  
"Trunks, what do we do?" Pan asked, feeling pity for her friend.  
"Ok hold on." Trunks said going over to where Uub was standing.  
"Hey Goten, dude, maybe you should just let her be, I mean she looks a little pissed off at the moment." Trunks said to his friend, trying to help his sister.  
"Trunks, I have to get her to listen, and if she wont listen in a calm and rational way, this is the next way to make her." Goten said to Trunks. Trunks sighed and looked at Pan. She had a very worried face.  
"But Uncle G. I mean, please, let her go! Don't you think this is only making matters worse?" Pan said desperately.  
"Pan-Chan, don't worry and as I said before, let me worry about it." He said to his niece. He winked at her, and all Pan could do was sigh and watch.  
"GOTEN!!! BAKA, leave me the FU** alone!! GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF ME!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bra screamed from the very top of her lungs. Trunks and everyone else in the room flinched. Their ears were red, because the scream was so loud and high.  
"LET ME GO! Fu**ing Asshole!! BAKA! BASTARD!! *$%*$$!! *$^&$%^%!! )&(*^#*$~~!! $*$%(&!!! $^^*(#^%)$^*)! MOTHER **(&^&^*(&!! &$(KJJO BA )&# $#&^*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra said every cuss word she could think of in 3 different languages. She yelled intensely and her voice could have broken a window or two. She screamed at Goten, who just waited for her to stop and take a breath or something. He didn't look surprised at all. Bra stopped to take a breath. Her throat was very dry and she was breathing heavily.  
"Are you done? Well anyways, come on, let's go somewhere private shall we??" Goten smiled down at her. She grew pale and started pounding her fists against his back, trying desperately to get out of his grip. Even though that was probably impossible to do, since he held her so close and firmly. Trunks and Pan gasped, but before they could do anything, Goten blasted out of the window, with an unconscious Bra in his arms.  
"Oh no Trunks!!!" Pan said in a very panic stricken voice. He looked at her and she saw he had a worried look on his face.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Huh, what the hell??" Vegeta said out loud. He was training in the gravity room, but then he felt something very weird happen. He thought, if it was even possible, that he had felt his daughter's Ki blast through the roof.  
'But it almost as impossible, as Kakarrot learning how to drive! Bra doesn't even know what a Ki is. I am pretty sure that it couldn't have been her's. She probably doesn't even have one!' Vegeta thought, he put all of his senses together and thought. He could feel a very light Ki, but it felt as though it was gone now. ' Stupid brats! Can't even let me train! I had better go check on her, if that is her, before Bulma blows a skyrocket or something' Vegeta thought. He really didn't feel like going to 'rescue' his daughter, but he felt a little curious. 'Baka's better learn self defense!' Vegeta growled as he flew towards his son's Ki.   
***************************************************************************Trunks and Pan were still a little shocked about what had happened, and hadn't even gone after Goten, knowing he wouldn't hurt her and just wanted to talk. That is if she let him. Pan sighed and looked at Trunks, who had really wide eyes.  
"What Trunks?" Pan asked, fearing it had something to do with Bra or Goten.  
"It's my father!"  
"What?"  
"Oh no Pan! Dad's coming here to..... to check on me, and Bra!! What will we tell him??" Trunks asked panicked.  
"Oh my god! Vegeta is coming here? Oh shit!" Pan said, her brain went into overdrive as she thought of a good enough lie to tell her Uncle Vegeta. He would probably be suspicious, but, maybe that would buy Goten a little more time.  
"Hmmmmmm, my older brat has sensed me." Vegeta said to himself. He went to the entrance of the club, and automatically noticed the broken window and shattered glass. He walked in, to find a whole bunch of Bakas, which looked like a ghost had just danced naked in front of them or something.  
" Hey Brats, explain to me why there is broken glass outside, why all these Chikyuu Bakas are staring at you, and why I could have sworn the other girl Brat's Ki was up to a really high level" Vegeta said to his son and Kakarrot's grand brat.   
"Well you see, therewasthisreallydrunkguyandhethrewabottlethroughthewindowandthenallthesepeoplehadneverseensomeonesodrunkandwildsotheyarestaringlikecrazy,finally, Bra just got mad at this guy for dumping alcohol all over her 'perfect dance dress' so she screamed really, really, and I mean really loud and started ragging on and on about what a stupid ass Baka he was." Pan finished, she had started all fast and ended her explanation slowly, as if catching her breath. She looked at Trunks, who nodded to his father.  
"Whatever Brats, just keep you Ki in check. Wait a second..... How.... never mind I really don't want to hear another confusing and stupid explanation from Ms. Kakarrot's Grand Brat, over there. So tell Brat, that she had better stop trying to kill people's eardrums, not that I am in favor of these useless Bakas, but I don't think the Onna would be happy about it. And I really don't want to hear anymore bitching from her. Anyways were is she?" Vegeta said, with a scowling face, to his eldest Brat.  
"Um, she's in the bathroom cleaning her dress." Trunks said slowly.  
"Whatever. Be back soon, I'd love to spar with you unworthy Brats later and beat the pulp out of you." Vegeta smirked and blasted off, through the same exact window that Goten had. Pan and Trunks breathed slowly. They hadn't thought that their explanation would work, but obviously Vegeta was just curious and didn't really give a monkey's uncle about their weird explanations.  
"Ok, that's done, now what do we do about my Uncle and your sister?" Pan asked slowly, as though she really didn't want to hear the answer.  
"I really don't know Pan, I really don't know." Trunks said shaking his head and moving over to the window. He stood there for a moment to think.  
"Come on, let's go back to your place. I think those two, or maybe just Goten, need to talk in private and somewhere far." Trunks said taking Pan in his arms, and actually using the exit instead of the window.  
***************************************************************************  
  
Next time: "AH! Where the hell am I?"  
"Hi Bra, finally awake."  
"I wish I hadn't asked!!"  
Next time, find out if Goten can really get through to Bra. Will Bra listen?? Will Trunks and Pan finally go after them?? Find out in the next chapter of 'Flirtatious Saiyan Angel'  
A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it. I tried! Well PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, EVEN IF YOU HATED IT, PLEASE DON'T BE LAZY!!! *begs*  
Ok later, I promise, the next chapter will be out soon, who ever is waiting! - Veggie's_2_Princess  



	3. Default Chapter

Flirtatious Saiyan Angel 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, a lot of other people other than me do.  
A/N: HI!! This is the continuation of FSA parts 1 and 2. I got a lot of good reviews from my other stories, so I dedicate this to: All of my reviewers, Vegeta's lil Princess, EveeDaFOx, Amythyst, and a lot of others.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
(Left off where Pan and Trunks leave the bar, and Goten is taking Bra..... somewhere.)  
  
Goten flew swiftly and quietly through the sky. He kept looking backwards to check if anyone had followed, although he knew nobody did. He looked at the limp body in his arms. She was still unconscious and for once he enjoyed the silence. The quietness let him think and figure things out. He didn't quite know where or when he landed, all he knew was that they were somewhere in the mountains, by a stream, and they where now approaching a dark cave. He walked towards the darkness and got some wood. He laid Bra on the soft ground and went to gather some rocks are other wood. He lit a small fire and picked Bra up. He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. She shivered and cuddled up to him, he grinned, not knowing if she knew she was curling up with him or not. He liked the feeling of her, though. He held her close and put her head on his arms. He sat with her for a while and let the fire grow big. It was warm and peaceful. He kissed her forehead and she mumbled something, but quickly went back to sleep, not even noticing Goten or the place around her. About an hour later Goten came back with some food. He had asked the people in the cabin for some food and after seeing his muscles they decided that if they gave him some food it wouldn't do any harm. He got some potatoes and a pan. He warmed up the potatoes and the biscuits.  
Bra fluttered her eyelashes open, her head hurt so much. She felt groggy and couldn't quite figure out where she was. All she remembered from the hours before, was some yelling, screaming, and then she went unconscious. She suddenly remembered what had caused her so much trouble and growled. 'Goten!' She thought to herself as she tried to get up. Her head suddenly felt like it weighed 50 pounds, so she quickly went back to her former position. She sighed and then looked around her, at the surroundings. She had a puzzled and panicky look on her face.  
"Where the hell am I?" She said quietly.  
Goten looked around, he heard her moving around, 'So finally awake Sleeping Beauty?' he thought and grinned to himself. He decided to go over to where she lay and fill her in on some things. He knew she would probably flare at him, but he was prepared for her screaming. 'Well, she probably has a major headache, so she cant scream with full impact.' He thought to himself once more.  
" What the hell am I doing here??" Bra said once more, this time her voice full of panic and puzzlement.  
"Well, well, well, finally decide to show your beautiful face, huh?" Goten said quietly.  
"Oh man! Not you again! Damn, I swear somebody up there hates me!! What in Kami's name do you want from me now??" Bra asked cruelly. She had a headache and now she had to face Goten. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she and Goten were the only ones in this dark cave. She couldn't recognize the weird forest around them or the stream. She felt like just killing Goten, then going to sleep for a long time. She didn't really have the energy to fight him, and Goten knew that.  
"Look Bra, I really don't want to fight you, all I want from you is a forgiveness. That is all. Please Bra, I was really mad at the park and I didn't know what slipped my mouth and what didn't. I really couldn't control my behavior. Look, I am so sorry, please forgive me! The last thing I would want is for you to be mad at me. I had to get you alone, to talk to you, to finally say sorry." He looked at her with his deep brown eyes, they were also full of sadness and looking at her intensely. She sighed.  
"Goten, I really don't have time for people who cant respect ladies. If you think I am a 'slut' I cant change that. I just wished you knew how it felt to be me in that park, all alone. You will never understand what a jackass you seemed like that day, and now, I am afraid I look at you, and see somebody different from the Goten I...... the Goten I loved." She said, more to herself than to the handsome saiyan at her side. She felt her eyes get teary and she looked up into he sky. She felt really uncomfortable by herself here, with Goten. She knew he was really sorry, but something inside her heart just kept her from forgiving him. Maybe it was the Saiyan Pride she inherited from her father, maybe it was the sadness that kept her quiet, but all she knew was that every time she remembered those moments, everything became blurry. She sighed and felt her stomach growl.  
"Did you really mean that?" Goten said in a voice that was so full of emotion that it even caught Bra off guard.  
"What? Mean what?" She said a little more softly, but she still had an edginess and sharpness to her voice.   
"You said that you loved me."  
"No I didn't, I said that I see you different from the Goten I loved. There is a big difference." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.   
"Bra, I am the same Goten! Look at me, I haven't changed!! You know what has changed?? The crush that I had on you has now turned into pure and precious love! That is what has changed about me!! You can't ignore me forever! I LOVE YOU! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't it give you warm fuzzy feelings? I love you Bra, it is time for you to decide what is so bad about me that you cant love me back. You can't love a person one day and then totally forget about him the next!! Please look me in the eye and say you love me, please. If you say anything but I love you, I am not sure what I will do!" Goten said sadly, he was trying so hard for her to understand him!  
"Goten, I can't just forgive and forget! I...... I don't know what to say to you right now. I have the biggest headache, really." Bra said sighing, she could sit upright now without feeling so dozy. She sat in silence looking up at the stars above. She thought about all the different memories she had with Goten. She thought about how much she lo....hat.....lik..... She really couldn't figure out if she loved, hated, or liked Goten. She had a very confused look on her face and she got lost in her thoughts. She thought really hard about her emotions and Goten. She put her head to the side and closed her eyes. She felt her eyes well up with tears and she decide to let the waterfall of tears rush down her face. In a weird way, it soothed her and she relaxed a bit. She sat there and sobbed quietly, until a strong and warm hand wrapped around her waist. She looked up at Goten, her eyes full of tears.  
"Please Goten, leave me to think. I need time to recover. Plea......" She was interrupted by Goten's soft hand, it brushed her tears away and fixed her hair. *Wow, Miss. Saiyan Princess has messed up hair!*  
"Bra, please don't cry. When you cry, it makes me feel like I'd rather have a thousand knives cut through my body and bleed to death. I know that you are confused right now and you don't really want to see me, but I have to comfort you, and nothing you can say will change my mind. So, just sit here quietly and I will go get you something to eat. Remember, if I was you, I wouldn't waste my voice." He said to her sweetly, he got up to bring her some food. He brought some potatoes and other foods. He looked at her expectantly. He sighed when he was met by a blank stare.  
"Bra, Bra, Bra! Eat up! I know you're hungry, and don't worry about me, I already ate. You're Vegeta's daughter, how could you not be hungry at a time like this? Now eat, or I am afraid I will have to stuff it down your throat!" Goten said, chuckling slightly at his joke. She smiled wryly and decided to eat. 'What harm could it do me?' She thought and took the plate of food in her hands. Within 4 minutes it was clean. Goten looked at her astonished and handed her some soda.  
"Wow, I never thought you could eat so fast!"  
"Whatever, now look, just because I ate the food you brought me and drank the soda you handed me, it doesn't mean that I have forgiven you. That is something I have to think about. Anyways, I am so tired, so I am going to sleep! Now leave me alone, if you wake me up, I will hit you with a frying pan *Chichi's style* So that means, no touching or disturbing! I need my beauty sleep!" Bra said sleepily. She looked at Goten one more time, shook her head, and then fell asleep before he could blink.  
"Well, I can definitely tell she is back to herself. I think we should just chill here for a while, I mean, she was pretty clear on her instructions: I am to stay away from her while she sleeps. So then I guess I will sleep over there, on the other side of the cave. I guess we can fly back tomorrow. Man, I wonder what Vegeta is going to do when we get there. Oh brother Goten, he is going to blast you to the third dimension!! Well, that's what I get for falling in love with Bra, not that I regret it. Ok, I better sleep, who knows, this might be the last time I get to." He said to himself quietly. He was afraid of Vegeta, who wasn't!! 'Man, Aunt Bulma, please, you better help me out with this one!' He thought as he fell into deep sleep. Bra was to his left side, about 5 feet away, and the opening to the cave was on his right side.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Trunks, do you really think they are ok??" Pan asked quietly to the lavender haired guy. They were sitting in their little tree house that they had made when they were young.   
"Yeah, I am more than positive they are ok, in fact, I think they are a sleep at the moment. Believe me, it's Goten we're talking about remember! Don't worry, I am pretty sure I know where he took her. We can go there in the morning and gather them. The only thing I am afraid of is what Father is going to say. He was more than weirded out when I asked to be with you. Remember what he said 'Kakarrot's Grandchild?' I can only imagine what he is going to say when Goten and Bra come in together." Trunks said huskily. He looked at Pan and smiled.  
"And what makes you so sure that Bra and Goten will walk in together?? I mean, I know Bra, she isn't the type that just listens to orders or does what you ask of her. But then again, I know Uncle Goten, and he isn't the type to give up so easily." She said confused about the whole thing.  
"Oh don't worry, either now or 2 weeks from now, Goten will have his girl. He loves her Pan, and when a SaiyaJin loves his girl, he doesn't ever give up until she is his. And I would know that as a fact." He said, smirking at her. She gave him a small smile, then sighed.  
"Yeah, I know you're right, but what about Uncle Vegeta??" She asked quietly.  
"That is something, even I am not sure of..... Let's go Pan, I think we should sleep for a while. Then, I will take you to where Bra and Goten are." Trunks said, his smirk fading.  
"Oh yeah, and how do you know where or how far those two might be??" Pan asked suddenly curious.  
"Pan, me and Goten are the best of Friends, you'd think I would know all of his 'Quiet Spots' and besides, I like to go there myself sometimes, to just relax." He said leading her into C. C.   
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Way on the other side of the city, Bra and Goten slept soundly, unaware of the dangers that might a cure. They would have to wait and see, as Goten said, only time would give these two a hint.  
*****************************************************************************************  
Next time: "ONIICHAN!! I WAS ASLEEP!!"  
"Bra, dad is going to blow up if he doesn't see you alive in less than 4 1/2 minutes!!!"  
  
  
SO WHAT DID YA' THINK? HATE IT? LOVE IT? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
A/N: Ok guys, there's chapter three. I know it is so short!! But I wanted to save the whole dramatic scene for next time...... Oops, did I say too much? Well stay toned to see if Goten gets Bra, or if Vegeta blows a bottle cap. As they say, "Time will tell."  
BYE and LUV  
Veggie's_2_Princess  



	4. Default Chapter

Flirtatious Saiyan Angel 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, it all belongs to these other rich people and Akira Toriyama.  
A/N: Hey all!! I didn't get a lot of reviews on the third chapter, so I was a little bummed. For all of you who actually did review, THANKS!! It did mean a lot! Hey Bra! Hey Marron!!  
  
(We left off were Pan and Trunks were going to sleep and the next day they were going to go find or rather get Bra and Goten. Meanwhile the two saiyans on the other side of town were sleeping peacefully until...........)  
  
  
Bra woke up with a start. For one, she was shivering and it was pretty warm, not hot, but warm. Second, she was in a dark cave, by a couple of mountains and a stream. Third, she could see the outline of someone she really didn't want to talk to by the edge of the cave. She was startled at all the different things and a bit dazed. She realized that she was in the same cave as last night and Goten was still there. She sighed uncomfortably, she wanted to go home, but she really didn't feel like getting up, although the ground was so rough and hard. She squirmed around and waited for some sigh of life from Goten, other than the loud and disturbing snores coming from his mouth. She wanted to wake him up, but she felt uncomfortable already and actually going up to him was a totally different thing. She sat there, hungry and impatient. 'Just go over there and wake him up! It's not like he's going to kill you!!' She thought to herself and finally got up. She dragged her feet towards Goten. She tried coughing loudly, throwing a rock at him, splashing him with water and finally whistling, but he didn't budge. 'Man this guy can sleep!!' She thought, she was still tired and uneasy. It was still very dark outside and since she wasn't going to get any food soon or wake Goten up anytime soon, she decided to sleep once more. She was about to try and wake him up again when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her. She gasped and struggled, but he had a firm grip on her. She realized that he was still sleeping and sighed.  
"Goten!! Goten this isn't funny, let go!! GOTEN!! Ugh, men can sleep through anything, but when they have a hold of something, they wont let go!! LET GO! Dude, there is no use anyways! Damn saiyan sleep!! Kuso!" Bra said out loud. She was now in Goten's firm grip and he was holding her close to him. She squirmed and struggled but he was so strong!! She felt helpless and she started thinking about all of the uneasy positions she and Goten had been in since they had fought in the park. She sighed and felt herself drift off to sleep. As unsettling and unnerving this position of sleep was, Bra couldn't help but fall asleep against Goten's soft body.  
**************************************************************************************************  
Trunks woke up to hear his father's deadly voice. He jumped out of bed and woke up Pan, who was sleeping next to him.   
"Trunks what the hell........." Pan stopped as she saw his face and heard Vegeta grumbling.  
"Does he know??" She asked Trunks; suddenly scared of Vegeta's loud, mean voice. Trunks shrugged and waited for his father to speak once more. When he heard that Vegeta was just grumbling about breakfast, he sighed.  
"He doesn't know.....yet." Trunks said, sighing and getting himself ready for what was going to happen next. He let his senses relax and him and Pan walked out. Bulma smiled cheerily and welcomed them to breakfast.  
"Hey Kids!! About time!! Over sleep, or just......." Bulma raised an eyebrow. She chuckled at their embarrassed expressions.   
"Whatever mom. Hey father, would you like to spar??" Trunks asked curiously. Vegeta laughed and looked at his son.  
"Whatever boy. Just wipe that nasty smile off your face and get some food in that damn stomach of yours'. " Vegeta said emotionlessly. Pan smiled at him.  
"Hey Uncle Vegeta. You look like you have been training pretty hard lately." She asked him with an air of curiosity. He looked at her and blinked. He shrugged and walked out, but not before responding.  
"Yeah I guess Kakarrot's GrandBrat, you seem to have more sense than your worthless Grandfather and other relatives. Come out and spar with me and the boy, you might pick up a useful trick."  
"Is that an invitation?? Woah, you're inviting me to spar with you and Trunks?? Cool!! Let's go!!" Pan smiled and chuckled.  
"Brat, just come and spar. By the way, were is the other brat?? Isn't she supposed to get up and wash her face or something?? Anyways I don't care, but the onna wants to take her someplace." Vegeta asked, he looked around confused.  
"Uh....She's in her.....um uh.....like, she went to....ummmmmm....you know what I think she's.....welllllllll....." Trunks tried to explain were his sister was, but the truth be told, he couldn't remember the lie he had thought up. Vegeta raised one eyebrow, and with his saiyan sense, picked up a faint sign of disturbance. He looked at Trunks, then at Pan.   
"Where the hell is she??"  
"We told you, she's......uh...unmmmm, well she is, like, in the.....ummmmm" They stumbled over their pathetic words. He growled.  
"Normally I wouldn't give a damn were the hell the brat was, but I can see that you two are hiding something from me, and I don't like it when people hide things from royalty. Now tell me, where is my brat???" Vegeta said, his words were venomous and deadly. He looked at Bulma and she shrugged. Again, he looked at Pan and Trunks.  
"I give you less than 7 minutes to get that brat it my sight......Or else!!"  
"Dad, we told you, we don't know what she's doing."  
"BullShit!! You told me nothing of that sort!! All you two did was sit here and stutter and act pathetic. Now, tell me were she is. She obviously isn't here, or else she would have been up or at that Kami for saken mall. TELL ME!" Vegeta's voice went from deadly and poisonous to threatening. Trunks and Pan gulped, they had to think fast. Suddenly Pan spoke up.  
"Vegeta, she's at her friend's house. She told us not to tell anyone because they were going out. We will go get her if you want." Pan spoke softly, but bravely. Vegeta wasn't even looking though, he got up and stared Trunks in the eye.  
"My senses are telling me something different from your cooked up girlfriend's story! The Brat wouldn't be anywhere near Kakarrot's Brat would she?? Oh Kami!! You Bakas are lying to me!! GET THAT LOW CLASSED WARRIOR, IF U WANT TO CALL HIM THAT, AWAY FROM HER!! OR IF YOU DON'T GO, I WILL!! Boy, if she is hurt in any way, your ass will be mine!!" Vegeta cursed and his voice was sooooooooo menacing that Trunks shivered and looked up.  
"Uh, Father, I will go get her, but she isn't by Goten!!"  
"Nonsense!! GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE NOW!!" Vegeta said turning and storming into the house. Bulma sat wide-eyed .  
"Trunks??" Bulma asked softly. He turned around and looked at her. She nodded and said, "Go get her, and fast!"  
*****************************************************************************************  
~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Our two sleepy saiyans were still dozing off. Bra was sleeping in Goten's firm grip. He was holding her stomach and waist. They were sleeping so closely that they were not even a bit cold. Bra, not knowing where she was or what she was doing, snuggled up closer to Goten and Goten slowly kissed her forehead. They both slept soundly, and didn't even notice when Trunks and Pan landed or even when they came into the cave.  
"But Trunks, they look so sweet together!" Pan whispered, pointing to the cute 'couple'.  
"Pan, do you think I want to wake them up?? If I don't my father will blow Satan City up!! Now you wake up Goten and I will try to wake her up." Trunks said.  
"Uncle Goten!! Goten! Uncle wake up!! It's me Pan!! Hello??" Pan tried unsuccessfully to awaken her uncle. Then she took out a waffle and put it over his head. Goten sniffed and slowly opened his eyes. Pan chuckled and then smiled, "Uncle Goten, if you don't want to die an ugly death, then I reckon you wake up, fast." She said softly, letting him have the yummy waffle. Goten noticed his position with Bra in his arms and quickly took his arms away from her body, he blushed. Bra squirmed.  
"BRA!! Wake up! Bra!! It's me, Oniichan!! Bra! WAKE UP!!" Trunks soundly yelled into his sleepy sister's ear.   
"EHHHHHH!! OK! OK! I AM AWAKE ALREADY!! ONIICHAN!! I WAS SLEEPING!! OPEN YOUR EYES, CANT U SEE I NEED MY REST??" Bra raged on, then noticing her surroundings and Goten and Pan, she quickly quieted down.  
"Bra, wake up before Dad blows up all of Japan!! He said he needs to see you in front of him in less than 4 1/2 minutes!! Will you please wake up for dende's sake??" Trunks said frantically. Bra jumped up, wide-eyed. Goten choked on his waffle. He looked at Pan as if asking her 'What the hell?' Pan looked down and grabbed her uncle's arm.  
"Come on Uncle Goten, it's time for you to face stuff." Pan left Goten to Trunks and went outside of the cave to find Bra. She was sitting at the edge of the water. Pan slowly put her arm on Bra's shoulder.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. Pan??"  
"Hmm?"  
"Is Daddy really mad at us??"  
"You should have been there. He was really mad, but he doesn't really know about everything."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, after you guys left, he came to the club saying something about your Ki or something. We covered for Uncle Goten, but this morning he got suspicious again, he said that we were lying to him and that we had better get you before he blew up."  
"Wow, he was that mad??"  
"Yeah. So what happened last night??" Pan looked Bra in the eye.  
"Well, you know, Goten gave me some food and warmth. He tried to apologize, but something deep down just wouldn't listen. What's wrong with me Pan?? Why wont I let his words sink in?? I know how much he means he is sorry, and he said he loves me and I believe him. But something down there is hurting like crazy, what's wrong with me??" Bra asked with a saddened voice. A single tear formed on her cheek, slowly followed by more. She looked hurt and puzzled. She didn't know what to do and how to react to his words anymore. Pan understood and soothed her friend. She put her arms around Bra, hugging her. She shushed her and clamed her down.  
"Bra that is what we call 'Saiyan Pride.' I wouldn't be surprised by your emotions, remember, Vegeta, The All Mighty Prince, is your father?? We all have that feeling deep down. You are finally acknowledging it, and it is pretty strong from the way I see it. But you have to remember one thing....... We saiyans can't let that pride get in the ways of our lives. Pride is a great thing and we are almost made up of it. But it has its limits, too. You have to see past that pride, Bra. You have to listen to your heart, for in that heart runs Saiyan blood, and with your great spirit and blood, I think you will see for yourself just what is the outcome of this mess. Remember, listen to your heart, for that is the key to all emotions." Pan softly told Bra. Bra hugged Pan tightly.  
"Thank you Pan, you are a great friend, if not much more." Bra said warmly drying off her tears. Pan smiled and got up.  
"Come on, let's leave before Uncle Vegeta does actually go nuclear."  
"Good idea, but, Pan??"  
"What?"  
"Can you give me some food?? I am more than starving!" Bra grinned and ate the food that Pan happily gave her.  
Trunks looked at Goten, he was awfully quiet.  
"Goten, what's wrong??"  
"She wont listen to me Trunks!! Why won't she listen to me? I made a mistake and I am deeply sorry for it, too! Is there something wrong with me?? I am not worthy of her. God, I feel lousy!" Goten said, he was beating his inner confidence up so badly. He didn't even think, let alone believe, that there was actually a chance for them two.  
"Look at yourself Goten!! Is that you?? Confidence man! If you keep throwing yourself further down, you're going to hit the ocean's sea floor!! Stop discouraging yourself and believe. Things are possible. The impossible isn't so impossible once you have that inner belief. You aren't going to get anywhere with that look on your face. Cheer up, and try again!! Keep control of your emotions. Go over there and ask her like the gentlemen you are, to date you. It isn't that hard, just get that will power."  
"Easier said than done, buddy."  
"What's so different about you and Bra than me and Pan?? Look, I know Bra might not act like she is sooooo in love with you, but that's just how she is, you should know that. I mean, if I can get a date with Pan, then you can definitely get a date with my sister. Just try and ask her when things get cooled down and you when you two are like calm. It just might work out, you never know. Please, try it for me, Kami just might help you out." Trunks looked at his friend calmly.  
"Ok, whatever, I'll try sometime later. I promise, besides, I think I am falling in love with her, and if I don't get to be with her then I might just die!"  
"That's the spirit, kind of. Go for it."  
"Thanks Trunks, you're a good buddy."  
"Like you really have to tell me that!" Trunks laughed and they went over to go get the girls. The four saiyans fly towards C.C. and not another word was spoken, they flew in silence as the huge building approached.  
***~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CAPSULE CORPERATION*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~***  
  
Pan and Bra looked at each other; they were both afraid of the outcome of the whole mess. Trunks flew closer to Goten and put a reassuring hand over his shoulders. The four teens started to get lower and lower, with each dive down, Goten's stomach did a belly flop. They finally reached the front yard of C.C. and touched the soft green grass. Luckily Bulma was the only one out, but not for long.  
"BRA!! HONEY!! Where were you??" Bulma asked hugging Bra closely. Bra struggled loose and looked at Goten for some help.  
"We were at.......we.....were....at this one place....talking." Goten mumbled, but Bulma put her hand on his arm warmly.  
"No need to say anymore, I understand. But, you have got to know that he might not take it all that smoothly. Don't be afraid Goten-chan, we wont let him hurt you, that badly." Bulma smiled, but everyone could tell she was very worried.  
"Thanks for understanding Bulma, where's Vegeta??" Goten said, his voice quavering as if he really didn't want to know.  
"Right here Baka!" Vegeta's gruff and angry voice said; he sounded deadly, as if Cell would have died from just hearing his vicious voice. Goten turned pale, but turned to Vegeta, who spat at the ground, very close to Goten's feet. Goten took a deep breathe and sighed. 'try to be brave Goten, if you really love her, you will do anything.' He thought. Vegeta moved forward.  
"Where did you take my daughter?? And who the hell gave you permission to even touch her??" Vegeta yelled furiously.  
"Listen Vegeta, I know you don't really favor me or anything, but I would do nothing to hurt your daughter, I swear on my mother." Goten said, his voice still shaky,, but under control.  
"You are right Brat, I don't favor you, one bit! You had better not try anything to hurt my daughter, in fact, you better not even go close to my brat unless you want to get blasted."  
"Vegeta, I love her, I can't help it!! Could you help it if you love Bulma?? It isn't very different with me and Bra, except for the fact that she might not love me back." Goten said sadly, looking back at the pale Bra. Bra looked down and her eyes blurred, but no tears were shed, as of yet.  
"Baka!! This has nothing to do with the onna and me!! Why would my daughter love your pathetic little ass?? She doesn't have to love anyone! You leave her alone, you hear me, or I wont take any pity on your worthless carcass!" Vegeta yelled, he was furious at the thought of Bra getting even close to Goten. Goten's anger rose, but he kept it in check, knowing that becoming angry wouldn't help one bit.  
"Vegeta......I know you feel angry and you don't want her to date me, but what's wrong with me?? I am probably better than all of those lousy boyfriends she has had!! Do you want to know where we went yesterday??" Goten said loudly.  
"Boy, stop bickering!! Your worthless and pathetic, that's what's wrong with you!! Where did you take my Brat??"  
"I took her to the mountains, over the Satan City hills. I gave her food and gave her a place to sleep. I wanted to talk to her, get her to calm down. I didn't want her to be mad at me forever, even if she doesn't love me!!" Goten said, more to himself than to the angry Saiyan.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?? Taking my Brat somewhere private?? I swear, if you touch her, I will beat the living pulp outta you!! You had better stay away asshole!! You had no right to just take her with you!! Did you really think someone as royal as my brat would actually like you?? Hahahahaha, you have a very nice sense of humor, not!" Vegeta said maliciously, he had had enough. Suddenly Bra burst out sobbing. All the pain, anger and frustration that were boiling in her rushed out, forming tiny little tears on her cheeks. She cried and let her tears go. She didn't want to keep her emotions in any longer, she cried loudly, falling to the ground on her bottom. She felt the waterfall off tears stream down her cheeks. 'Father! Don't make this any harder than it already is!! I love you for your care and protection, but this is Goten we are talking about!! Poor Goten! This is my entire fault!! Pan is right, I have to listen to my heart!! I am sooooooooo sorry Goten, please forgive me! I mistook your love as something else, but I understand now, I am sorry! I should tell Daddy, I should set him straight. Goten has been picked on enough!' Bra thought, still crying she got up and walked calmly towards her father and Goten. Vegeta looked at her, his eyebrow arched. Goten looked even paler, not knowing if Bra was with him or against him.  
"Daddy....sniff...he...he loves me *sniff*....there's nothing wrong with that is there?? *Sniff* He's so nice......and it was my fault for everything. I shouldn't have lost my temper.....and I am sooooooooo sorry for all this confusion, but please believe me. He didn't do anything wrong, your 'Brat' is fine, and he didn't take advantage over me either. I think he is the best guy I have liked so far, don't you think so, and at least he's Saiya-Jin. Please, daddy, I think I am falling in love with Kakarrot's son." Bra said calmly, the whole time she had been staring at Vegeta's eyes, asking for his word, asking for his acceptance. Goten was shocked, he could believe his ears. He was so happy but the shock was still barely lifting, and he definitely didn't want to get into Vegeta or Bra's way right now. He held his place, thinking in pure joy. 'Yes Goten! She's finally yours'!! Thank you whoever's up there, thanks!' Goten felt himself smile. Vegeta stood still, his mind pounding. He didn't want his son-in-law to be Goten, definitely not, but that was the best guy so far that Bra had brought home, and he was sorta' courageous, although Vegeta would never say so in a million years. He was also a saiyan and that was definitely good, but still, kakarrot's son?? Vegeta shifted in his stance uneasily. He looked at Bra and shook his head.  
"Brat, you have the most jacked up choice in all of Chikyuu, but if this....this....Kakarrot's brat makes you...happy, then.....I wont blow him up, yet." Vegeta hated this part the most because Bra jumped up and down and kissed him at least ten times. Goten started cheering and all of the 'Bakas' celebrated. Bra was soooooooooooo happy, but her headache was there, big time. Pan and she ran into each other's arms and cried/laughed. Goten and Trunks hugged quickly then shook hands. Bulma ran up to Vegeta and gave him a big wet kiss on the lips and told him how much of a cutie he was and how proud she was of him.  
"Onna, I am not a first grader!! Hey!! Kakarrot's Brat??" Vegeta said sternly. Goten looked up, he was talking to Pan and Trunks. Bra was sitting on the ground, lost in deep thought.  
"Yes Vegeta?"  
"If I ever, ever, and I mean e-v-e-r have to remind you to treat my brat with respect and honor, I will kill you, literally! If you ever even try to beat her or yell at her, I will kill you. If you ever even make her sad or make her cry once I will kill you. In other words, do anything bad to her and I will KILL YOU." Vegeta made sure Goten heard the last 2 words. He turned around and flew off in the other direction, muttering about stupid kids and stuff. Goten smiled and turned to Bulma.  
"Make sure he knows that I wouldn't ever make her sad, I would die for her Bulma. Don't worry, I will take care of her. I promise." Goten whispered.  
"I know honey, believe me, I know." Bulma said sweetly. She turned to Pan and Trunks and ushered them with her. Now it was only Goten and Bra. He looked at her small body and figure, she was deep in thought. Bra looked at him, sensing his stare. She stared into his warm, apologizing eyes. He smiled and sat next to her.   
"Bra??" Goten said sweetly and softly, he looked at Bra and had the biggest desire to just kiss her lovingly, although he held his composure. When Bra didn't answer he sighed.  
"Hey Bra, I know you're mad at me still, but, I heard that conversation with you and Vegeta......did you mean what you said about....about...you loving me and stuff? If you really meant it, and didn't say it just to get me out of trouble, I'd love to be you boyfriend. I promise I'd take care of you and hold you when you were sad, I'd be the best and I'd be there for you when you needed me, and I would never, ever make you cry, ever." Goten smiled as Bra blushed. She turned to look at him and they sat looking at each other, studying the outlines of each other's face. Bra smiled.  
"I know you want to be with me Goten and I have no doubt that I will be super happy with you, but, I need time. Maybe you can come over on Friday, that's the day mom has planned a party for Capsule Corporation's anniversary. We can talk, alone and under control, I'd love to get with you and be your girlfriend, but right now I need to take a little time off from this ludicrous world." Bra said slowly, she looked up at the grinning Goten.  
"Ok Bra, I will come and sweep you off your feet on Friday, but I guess you're right, if we got together today, it'd be pretty stupid and a little to fast. I think I need some time to think, too. So see you Friday princess." Goten said sweetly, he got up to go.  
"Bye Goten." Bra said, getting up. Goten looked at her wonderful blue eyes; they were like pure blue oceans waiting to get explored and uncovered. He tilted his head and smiled. Bra blushed and slowly, yet courageously, bent forward and gave Goten a tiny, sweet peck on the cheek. Goten stood there shocked as Bra ran inside C.C. He couldn't help but smirk. The tiny yet loving kiss was a pure sign of course. He was so happy that he flew so fast home that he couldn't remember when he got in his room and started daydreaming about Bra and himself, together as one. He loved her and she loved him. 'Go Goten, you're the man!! Finally, I have waited for this way to long!! Oh my god, SHE'S PERFECT!! I love you Bra, I love you!!' Goten thought joyfully.  
*** Bra ran inside and zipped past Trunks, Pan, and Bulma. She ran all the way to her room, not even stopping for breath. When she reached her room she jumped on her bed full of excitement and shock. She grabbed her diary and wrote the following:  
  
Dear Diary,  
I am so totally in love with Goten!! He's going to make me soooooooooooooo happy!! God he's my knight and shining armor!! When Daddy almost beat him up, I couldn't take it anymore!! I think my life has taken a big turn and I think yours' truly has matured BIG TIME! I got to go pick out a dress for that party on Friday!! Oh-uh, oh well, I'll drag Panny with me to the mall. Oh yeah, did I mention how useful that girl is?? Hmmmmmm, Marron better come to!! Oh yeah, I still have to tell her about Goten and I!! We are going to be together forever and ever!! I LOVE HIM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!! I can't believe it took me a huge fight with him to figure that out!! Oh well, got to fly!!  
Love,  
Mz. Saiyan Princess Bra, or Goten's future wife *grinz*   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End~!!~**~!!  
So how did you like it?? Totally a nice, cute little "meeting" between Bra and Goten, Ne?? Well please review and tell me what you think......I am only going on because of those reviews!! PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!!!  
  
A/N: The next chapter is going to be out......as soon as I am done with it!! It should take me about 5 days to a week. Please be patient, final exams are coming soon and I have been studying!! Ok, Bra and Goten should have some fun in the next chapter, it might also be my last. I have enjoyed writing this so much!! Well, I want to say thanks to all the reviewers again *When I say ALL I mean every reviewer!!* Also shout outs to: Bra, Marron, Baasan Chichi, and G-Chan *I didn't know you reviewed last time!!* Those people should know who you are!! OH yeah almost forgot.....  
  
Next Time: "Oh Goten, you're a wonderful dancer!! I am going to look forward to this more often!!"  
"I am good at a lot of things you don't know about!! I am looking forward to it to Baby."  
AWWWWWW, Ok Bye-Bye  
  



	5. Default Chapter

Flirtatious Saiyan Angel 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT! I don't sell these stories either!  
A/N: Hi! I just barely posted my 4th chapter and I already want to write this one!! Thanks for the reviews as always! This is a B/G fic. For those of you who didn't know. There are 4 chapters that are out there.....somewhere! There is A LOT more G/B in this fic. REVIEW PLEASE!! My email address is gkg_4_life30@Hotmail.com so you can email me if you want to!  
  
~*~*~*~On with the story~*~*~*~  
  
Bra jumped out of the steamy hot shower and pulled on a mini purple skirt that said, "Prettiest Princess!" On it and got a tight lavender tube top out. She brushed her soft blue hair and sat on her bed. 'Man, I have a wonderful life!' Bra thought happily. She sighed and flopped down on her covers. She could hear her mom cooking and her dad complaining. She knew her brother must be at the office, working as usual. So she decided to think about Goten, Her soon-to-be-man. 'God, he's so handsome and gentle! I wish Friday would come sooner so I could see that hunky dude!' She thought. She was about to go write a note in her diary when she felt a really familiar presence behind her. She turned around and grinned. Her best friend, Pan Son, was hovering outside her window smiling. She tapped at the door expectantly. Bra ran to the window and opened it, delighted to see her friend.  
"Hi Pan! Nice of you to.....uh....fly by!" Bra said excitedly. She hugged Pan and ushered her to sit on the bed beside her.  
"Hey Bra, what's up? I hadn't seen you for a while so I just thought I'd fly by. How's life going??" Pan asked her friend.   
"Life's great! Friday is Capsule Corporation's 50th anniversary or birthday, whatever! I was thinking about going to the mall to get a new outfit, what do you think?" Bra asked curiously. Pan shrugged.  
"Hey, you're the expert in that department, not me! I think you have plenty of clothes, but maybe you should go buy a new dress....or whatever it is you buy at the mall." Pan laughed as Bra rolled her eyes.  
"Thanks for the compliment, Miss I-am-senseless-about-fashion!! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah! You and your family are formerly invited to the Briefs' Family Banquet, where you should dress as you would at a wedding and be ready to have fun." Bra said in a fake commercial voice. Pan cracked up laughing and Bra hit her with a pillow.   
"Thanks for the invite, but please tell me I don't have to wear some kind of dress thingy! I hate to wear something that reveals more than 15% of my body!"   
"Yes you have to wear a dress! It says to dress fancy! That means, DRESS FANCY, duh! Pan, grow up, you are coming with me to go to the mall and we are both going to get dresses that make those saiyans drool! AND NO BUTS ABOUT IT, understood? It is about time I drag you with me to get something that shows off those curves of yours'!!" Bra said sternly making Pan kind of blush.  
"Fine, Fine! Don't have a hissy fit! I will come with you! Though you out to know I would rather be beaten in the world's biggest martial arts tournament! Eh, a dress?" Pan said disgustedly. Bra squealed.  
"Cool. Oh yeah, that reminds me, I have to call Blondie and ask her if she's going to go or not!" Bra said.  
*Bra pushes the 'Direct Call' button on her phone and waited for Marron to pick it up.*   
RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!  
  
"Hello?" Marron's curious voice picked up.  
"Hey Blondie? It's me Bra, are you going to the mall with me and Pan or what?" Bra said snobbishly (as she always does with Marron!)  
"Pan? Going to the mall, with you?? Wow, how did that happen?" Marron said sarcastically.  
"Stop asking questions and start answering, I said, are you going to go to the mall with us or not?"  
"Yeah, sure, I'll come! Is Goten or Trunks going?" Marron asked casually. Of course she knew everything that had happened because she got an hour-long explanation from Bra on her message machine and a 2-hour explanation from Pan. Bra hesitated, then answered devilishly.  
"No, but that's what we are going there for. We are going there to buy dresses and new accessories for that C.C. party I invited you to. So we thought maybe you'd like to come to, I mean, I got Goten and Pan has Trunks so you can have Uubu!!" Bra giggled as Marron sighed.  
"Ok, what time will you get here?"  
"In about 10 minutes, so be ready and don't make us wait!"  
"Ok, Bye Bra!"  
"Bye, Blondie!" Bra hung up and looked up at Pan who was staring out into the window. Bra followed her gaze and saw a certain lavender haired cutie working from the window across hers'. Bra smirked.  
"Hey Pan, after you are done totally drooling over my handsome brother over there, you think we can go pick up Blondie??"   
"Huh? What? Oh yeah, sorry, I was, uh, you know, I was watching the birds!" Pan's eyes darted everywhere as Bra started to laugh.   
"Don't worry, I do that with Goten too, sometimes," Bra said. She and Pan flew out of the window and towards Krillin and #18's house.  
~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*! Son home.~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!  
"GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!! PICK UP THE PHONE!!! GOTEN!!!!!!!!" Chichi yelled up the stairs. "Kami! WAKE UP!!! HELLO!! IT'S 12:00 o'clock!! HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Chichi continued to scream and yell until Goten's tired, groggy figure was slowing coming down the stairs.  
"Mom! I am awake! God, you practically shook the whole house up! I thought it was an earthquake!" Goten said as he hugged his mom and went to pick up the phone.  
"Hello? *Followed by a yawn*" Goten asked sleepily.  
"Hey, Goten, my man what's up?" Trunks answered. He laughed when his best friend groaned.  
"Trunks! Man, thanks to you I had to wake up before 2:00! These couple of days I haven't been getting enough sleep!! Anyways, what's up?" Goten said with half closed eyes.  
"Hey man, sorry! I just woke you up because Bra told me to meet her, Pan, and Marron at the mall with you and Uubu. She said something about shopping and C.C. but I only paid attention to the 'FREE FOOD & GAMES' part."   
Goten's eyes were wide open now and he seemed to get over his sleepiness.  
"Hey man! When are you coming? I am going to jump in the shower right now, so be here quick!" Goten almost hung up, but he heard Trunks say something so he didn't.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said, you're crazy about my sister and that you're sad. Nah just kidding, but hurry, I'll be there in 5!" Trunks hung up and so did Goten, who flew into the shower.  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!* 10 minutes later~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~*!~*!~*!  
"I thought you said you'd be here in 5!!" Goten growled as Trunks walked in.  
"Dude! I am 5 minutes late! I meant I would be there like fast! Don't have a heart attach, we aren't even late! Calm down!" Trunks looked a little shocked, if not a bit unsure of Goten. He shook it out of his mind though.  
"Yeah, ok sure. Let's go!"  
"But I wanted to eat Chichi's cooking!!" Trunks whined, but then quickly added he was just kidding when Goten shot him a death glare.  
~*~*~*~*~*~MALL~*~*~*~*~*  
"Man, where are those three? I should have known! Oh well, I guess we will just have to shop by ourselves!" Bra said standing up and stretching. Pan, who was looking forward to playing games with Goten and Trunks, suddenly groaned. Marron giggled and grabbed Pan's arm playfully.   
"Hey, come on Panny! We wont be too hard on you! We know that you are a first timer and stuff, but don't think we are going to let you slip away and "forget" to buy a dress! Ohhhhhh no! You are buying a dress and that's that!" Marron said gentle. Bra smiled wickedly and pulled out her Gold Card. In a flash they were in the stores.  
"BRA! It's been 2 hours and we still haven't bought anything but these HUGE high heels! Cant we just go to a store and buy a dress? I saw a lot of things in all of the stores and if you are actually going to make me wear a dress, hurry up!!" Pan whined. She had been dragged to just about every store in the whole mall and still they didn't think there was one good enough for either her or themselves.  
"Ok, this last store is the best, come on." Bra opened the door and went inside. Marron and Pan followed her and they were surprised to see the most elegant dresses of all shape, size, color, design and anything else. Bra smiled as Marron and Pan goggled at all the accessories. It started then. 1 FULL HOUR of trying on this dress, looking at these bracelets, buying these lipsticks. Pan was very tired, but she enjoyed (kind of) being dressed in all the dresses fit for Queens. Bra took especially long to choose.  
"Well I have to be looking my best, don't I??" Bra argued as Pan asked her to PLEASE HURRY UP!  
"Whatever!!!" Marron and Pan barked. FINALLY Bra, Marron, and Pan bought all of their accessories and stuff. They left the store and dragged their feet across the floors. They sat at a bench after they bough ice cream and started to chow down.  
"Mmmmmmm! Oh! I forgot, where are Uub, Trunks, and Goten??" Bra questioned as they ate their fourth helping.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh yeah! Where are those monkeys?" Pan asked, her mouth all dirty. Marron shrugged.   
"We 'monkeys' are right here!" It was Trunks, Goten and Uub. They looked so hot in their Polo shirts and baggy jeans. They even smelt delicious. Goten winked at Bra and Bra blushed, then recovered almost instantly.  
"And where might I ask the hell have you guys been? I mean, you actually ditched us! So we shopped alone!" Bra snapped. Pan and Marron nodded.  
"Uh sorry Bra, we were looking for you guys when we saw these people walking out of this store and we went in and then we just sort of forgot!" Goten said scratching his head in confusion.   
"Forgot, huh?" Pan asked Trunks.  
"Yeah hon. Sorry!" Trunks grinned as Pan gave him a little hug. He wrapped his arm around her. Goten looked around at Uub and Marron who were deep in a kiss and then looked at himself and Bra. Bra raised an eyebrow. He grinned.   
"What's up girl?" Goten asked flirtatiously.  
"I have a name cutie." Bra said almost as a threat. Goten stepped closer.  
"Would you mind reminding me with a sweet kiss?" He was now only about 1 foot away from her. 'Damn she smells good!' He thought.  
"Hey back up! You're going to have to wait for that mister! I only give my sweetness to my guys." She said wickedly.  
"And what did you think I was?"  
"Not yet, darling, not yet!!"  
"Ok then, make me wait!" Goten said as he put a hand up to her face and brushed a stray strand off her beautiful face.  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"  
Goten jerked around when he heard Trunks, Pan, Uub and Marron say 'awwwwwwwwwww.'  
He blushed and let his hand fall back to his waist. Bra shot them a glare that purely read, ' Hello! Didn't you smell the magic that was cooking?' Pan almost fell on the floor laughing and they all walked out laughing. When they got to the parking lot they stopped.  
"Well, this is where we have a parting of our ways. I mean, in English, we say bye." Pan said, she shifted as the 6 teens looked at each other.   
"Well, bye!" Uub said and he jumped into his car and drove off.  
"CYA." Trunks yelled as he levitated off the ground.  
"Bye Bra, I'll see you Friday." Goten said smiling at Bra and then blowing her a kiss. She pretend caught the kiss and kissed it. He grinned and flew off waving.  
"Hey, I have a great idea! How about you and Blondie stay at my house and we can have a little sleep over!" Bra grinned.   
"Oh! That would be so cool! I'm in, if we can stop by my house and pick up some stuff!" Pan said excitedly.  
"That would be awesome! But I got to go pick up some stuff too, if that's alright." Marron chirped in.  
"No problem! Come on, let's hurry!" Bra said as they all jumped into her Porsche and drove away.   
'Hmmmmmmm. Let's see, tonight we can watch movies, talk about boys, eat, talk about boys, mess around, talk about boys, act like little kids again, annnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddd........talk about boys!!' Bra thought and she let that thought sink in as the Son household showed up.   
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know! I know it's short!! I just thought I'd leave the real, real romance a little later and first let the girls *and guys* have some fun. In the next chapter the girls have total fun and so do the boys. Then I think it will be the party. Ohhhhhhhh, I can't wait! Oh yeah, I know I said there would be more romance in this one, but SORRY!! I just had to make you wait! *Ducks as the reviewers throw tomatoes!* I promise I wont make you wait that long!! Ok, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!! OH YEAH AND shout outs to my girls: Bra, Marron, Pan, Baasan Chichi and anyone else who is out there and really cares about these stories!! BYE!!!!-Veggie's_2_Princess  
  
Next time: " Oh my god, the most embarrassing moment at C.C. was when...... I got to think about that, I have a lot!"  
"Yeah, you do! I think my most embarrassing moment was when I was walking to Bra's room and I accidentally saw Vegeta and Bulma......ewwwwwwww! It was sick and then Vegeta was like, "You stupid ass girl! Don't you have any brains in that head of yours'?? I was soooooooooooo embarrassed!!"  



	6. Default Chapter

Flirtatious Saiyan Angel 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT. I don't get paid for writing for fun either.  
  
A/N: Hi. I am getting kind of tired of stalling so I think this will be the last chapter, unless I make a epilogue. This fic. is for all those people who are in love or dream of that special someone so much that it's driving you all crazy! This is for my girls too, Marron, Bra, Baasan Chichi, and Pan-chan! Peace!  
  
On with the story  
  
Marron, Pan, and Bra all got their 'necessaries' and drove very quickly to Cap. Corp. Bulma was making reservations and arrangements for the party. Knowing that Bulma would get mad if they bugged her, the girls ran up the steps and ran to Bra's room. They raced and laughed, they practically flew threw the door and pounced on Bra's bed.  
"I....beat you guys!!" Pan said breathing heavily and laughing. Bra threw a pillow at her and Marron rolled her eyes.  
"Ok, so what do we plan on doing today?" Marron asked with a raise of an eyebrow.  
"Hm, maybe we can talk, eat, mess around, sleep late, do something exciting and......... play with my brother's mind!!" Bra said devilishly. Pan smirked at her devious friend.   
"Oh, sounds like great ideas to me, especially the last one!" Pan said as Marron already headed towards the door.  
"You two coming or what??" She said impatiently. Pan and Bra jumped up and moved the 'surprise bags' out of the way.  
"You have a plan Blondie?" Bra asked surprised. Marron looked at her critically.  
"Do you Miss. Princess?" Marron shot back sarcastically. Pan looked at them both and shook her head.  
"Cant we all just get along? Anyways let's go we have better things to do than just argue, we could do that anytime. Now were is that hunk??" Pan asked skimming the hall with her eyes.  
"Hey, just remember, you're on our side for this weekend and you can forget about your guys' little 'relationship." Bra said. Pan looked at her and gave her a "duh!" Marron laughed and pushed them aside.  
"Think you two! It's a Friday, it's hot, you have Japan's biggest pool in your backyard and I can hear some splashing! Put it all together girlfriends!!" Marron waited annoyed until the two saiyans put the clues together. She laughed when they looked at her surprisingly.  
"Wow Blondie!! Actually come of some use to us saiyans!!" Bra said wickedly leading them up the hall with Marron staring daggers at her. Pan sighed at her friends, 'When will they ever get along? I think......never' Pan thought answering herself.   
Oh! Oh! I see him, I see my big brother! Oh and I see hunky Goten, too!! They are playing....I think they're playing 'Who Can Jump the Highest and Make the Biggest Wave' game. Oh and it looks like Goten's winning!" Bra said pointing towards C.C.'s backyard, were two saiyans had no clue they were being watched, yet alone being commented on. Pan looked at Bra.  
"Bra!! This is no time to be checking out my uncle! We have to think of a plan that will get Trunks and Goten's full and pure attention! I think we can........" Pan stopped when she saw Trunks' beautiful stomach twisting in the sunlight. She gazed at him and almost drooled. Marron looked at the two 'loverets' and sweat dropped.  
"Saiyans! Yow! Come on you guys!! Snap out of it!! We need a PLAN!!!" Marron looked at the two exasperatedly. She said the word p-l-a-n really loudly and got their attention back.  
"Marron! Can't you see we were daydreaming??" Bra barked annoyed and then glanced at Goten.  
"Oops, sorry Marron! We shouldn't be doing this. Ok Ms. Bra, we need you back on the same planet for this plan to work." Pan said matter-of-factly. She smiled at her uncle who waved goofily. 'They'll make one heck of a couple!' Pan thought and then grabbed Bra's arm.  
"Ok think, I know if you put your brain to it, you'll be able to come up with something evil enough!" Pan said smartly. Bra nodded and squinted her eyes, making Marron snort. Bra shot Marron a death glare and then sat on the nearest seat to think. She hummed to herself for a while and then looked at the ceiling for about 20 full minutes. Pan looked at her and Bra jumped up. It seemed that a light bulb just clicked on inside Bra's head because she totally seemed excited. She grabbed Pan and Marron and took them to her balcony.   
"Ok, see my brother fooling around with Goten? Well, I was thinking........" and she told them her all time greatest plan. She told them the details they would need and what things they should do. Marron looked amazed at Bra's great plans and Pan looked doubtful.  
"Do we really have to, I mean, this plan could work with out those." Pan said, pointing towards a pair of tiny, tight, clear bathing suits. (Ohhhhhh!!)  
"Pan! It's about time I have to sit you down and explain it once more. Yes you have to wear those! What's so wrong with showing off some of that saiyan booty??" Bra asked sternly. Pan rolled her eyes.  
"Maybe I don't want to show off my 'saiyan booty!' You and Marron can, but count me out." Pan said.  
"No! You are going to wear that if it's the last thing I make anyone do!!" Bra said, and Pan could tell that was the end of their conversation, even though she wished it wasn't.  
"First she makes me buy a dress! A dress! And now she wants me to wear a piece of cloth that barely covers my body! She's going wacko!" Pan mumbled and grabbed her 'cloth' to change. Marron looked at Bra and scurried into the other bathroom and Bra herself went to her room to change. When they were all done they came out to inspect each other. They looked so pretty, like sea beauties wearing all white and sparkling. Pan was trying to pull her 2-piece so that it would fit and Marron was twirling in hers', while Bra looked at herself in the mirror.  
"You look really pretty Bra." Marron said nicely.  
"You don't look half bad yourself Blondie." Bra said trying to give Marron a compliment.  
"Hey how do I look??" Pan asked awkwardly. Bra looked at her and gave her thumbs up.  
"You look so beautiful Pan!!" Marron replied and smiled. They gave each other 'High-Fives' and left smirking. They marched out of the house, Bra, Marron, and finally Pan. They looked as if they owned the place and they held their heads up proudly. They walked like beautiful tall models. And their hair flew like beautiful ribbons of blue, blonde, and raven black. Bra coughed loudly when they reached the pool's edge. Goten and Trunks stopped fooling around and goggled.   
"Uh, uh, Hi.....You, you guys...uh swimming??" Goten asked; he was stuttering *stutter! Stutter!!* because he saw three beautiful women standing in front of him wearing small bathing suits and looking like three heavenly angels. Trunks gulped and being to drool when he saw his girlfriend wearing something so, so, so delicious. He stood there like a dork and smiled. Marron burst out laughing and Pan smirked. Bra rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow.   
"Goten, can you say, "Stutter, stutter! Stutter! I can tell you're lying 'cause when you were crying, you stutter, stutter! Stutter, stutter!!" Bra said viciously and playfully. Goten laughed and nodded in a very Goku-like way. Trunks looked at Bra and Goten and realized him and Pan weren't the only ones there. He laughed and splashed at the girls. They screamed and kicked their shoes off.  
"Oh wait! We can't swim! We have a MASSAGE that is needed. Oh come on, we are going to be cool enough in the massage room because all we'll have on is a towel. This bathing suit is even smaller than the towels mom gave me." Bra said in a loud tone. She winked at Pan and Marron and then looked at her brother and Goten.  
"Sorry guys, we have an appointment to get to." Bra said. She knew that Trunks was picturing Pan in a small towel and lying in front of him waiting for him to 'massage' her body. And she knew, of course, that Goten would be picturing Bra in the same state. It was enough of an image to make the two jump out of the pool and carry the ladies over to the massage room, but they kept their cool. The girls headed towards C.C. again and this time they heard Trunks and Goten whispering.   
"Hey Goten!"  
"What?"  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Yeah, that there are three beautiful ladies in that room and they are almost completely naked and they are waiting for some muscular people to massage or caress their backs??"  
"Yes!!"  
"What are we waiting for?? Come on!!"  
So the two guys, thinking they would sneak up on the girls, tip toed their way to the entrance of C.C. Goten and Trunks dried off and put an extra, comfy pair of clothes on and sneaked up to the massage room.  
  
"Hey Pan, when do you think they'll come?" Marron asked. Bra, Pan, and her were all lying on these skinny beds with green cream stuff on their faces and all kinds of lotions and relaxing creams were lying on a table across them. They felt relaxed and then Bra made a sudden movement.  
"Shut up! They are coming!! Hurry pretend like we're talking about normal girl subjects and that we were waiting for.....uh.... Kobe and Coco to come massage us, ok!!" Bra jumped into her bed and lied her head down.   
"Yeah! I was like, "Hell no!! We'll fight you in the bathrooms then!!" Pan said.  
"Shoot, I would have done the same thing!!" Marron said as-matter-of-factly.  
"I don't know about you two, but I am getting tired of waiting for Kobe and Coco!!" Bra sighed. They all heard the door open and some footsteps.   
"Kobe? Coco? Is that you two?" Bra asked innocently.  
"Uh...Yeah, *cough* It's us." Trunks said in a want to be gruff voice. Pan almost jumped as she felt a pair of strong, warm hands shyly touch her back softly. She grinned into her pillow and said, "ohhhhh, thanks Coco, you give great massages."   
Trunks smirked and slowly rubbed her back with soft, strong massages. He put some lotion on his hands and continued to make Pan melt within his hands. Marron was getting a massage from one of C.C. own workers, but it still satisfied her perfectly. She relaxed and let the man take care of her back with lotions and creams that made her almost fall asleep. Goten walked up to Bra timidly. He placed his hands over her back, but didn't lower them to her soft creamy skin. He hesitated then slowly, cautiously placed his hands on her small back. Bra, who wasn't even expecting it, jumped and stiffened, but then she realized it was only Goten and she relaxed again.  
"Come on Kobe, I have been waiting!" Bra said anxiously and Goten slowly and carefully started to move his hands. Bra felt so relaxed and good with the touch of Goten's hand and she loved the way he placed his strong hands on her back. Goten got a lotion and put it on her back, she smiled. He slowly began to caress her body in such a loving manner that she almost wanted to just turn around and kiss him, she didn't though. He moved his hands delicately and smoothly down her back and started making Bra feel drowsy. The last thing Bra remembered was that Goten was putting this flowery smelling liquid on her back.  
  
"Bra??" Said Pan, she just woke up and felt a bit uncomfortable until she figured out where she was and with whom. Goten and Trunks were nowhere to be seen and Marron and Bra were sleeping soundlessly. She yawned and fixed her towel, it was still wrapped around her protectively. She got up and tapped Bra, and then Marron.  
"Bra? Marron? Wake up, I think we all fell asleep!" Pan said tiredly. Bra got up groggily and blinked. Marron stretched and looked out the window.  
"What time is....*yawn* it??" Bra asked.  
"I think it's like 5 o'clock. Maybe we should catch a movie or something." Marron said. Pan looked around.  
"You guys want to go out, or stay in??"   
"Let's.....stay in" All three girls answered in unison and then started to laugh. They got up and walked into the bathrooms that held their clothes. They came out looking refreshed and Bra hurried down the hall.  
"ONIICHAN!!!!" She yelled. Trunks walked out of his room, followed by Goten. They looked at the girls innocently.  
"Did you girls have nice massages??" Goten asked casually. Marron grinned and stepped forward.  
"Are you kidding me? That was the worst massage that us girls have ever experienced! So rough and stiff, eh! I just wanted to smack those people!!" Marron looked at both saiyans and winked secretly. The girls smirked and walked away as Goten and Trunks sweat dropped.   
"Man, that was a good one!" Goten said and they both nodded. Bra turned around and yelled, "Meet us at the big ass Oak Tree out there!!" Goten and Trunks stood for a couple of minutes then started walking to the entrance.  
"What do you expect they'll do now?" Trunks asked.  
"Don't know, they're tricky chics! I bet they'll ask us to play a game with them or something." Goten replied. They walked the distance to the Oak Tree where they couldn't see anyone. They were confused and were about to turn back when they heard a scream. They looked at each other and started to run towards the scream. They were almost there when Pan, Marron, and Bra jumped out of nowhere and went crazy. They threw hundreds of water balloons at Goten and Trunks, who didn't expect a thing.   
"WOW!! HEY!!!!" Goten yelled trying to get one of the girls and then slipping. He laughed and they all cracked up, Goten and Trunks still getting wetter (no not that way) and wetter by the moment. Trunks and Goten were now on the ground, soaking from head to toe with freezing water. Marron and Pan tackled Trunks and they all rolled and tumbled towards the Oak. The girls giggled and laughed as Trunks tried to move in his now baggy clothing. The girls were a bit wet too, because some water balloons broke on them. Trunks, Marron, and Pan were reliving their childhood. They laughed, giggled, argued and played in the water. The sprinklers went off as if they were timed and Pan, Marron, and Trunks got up and started chasing each other and running threw the huge sprinklers. They fell, slipped and rolled around for good times sake. In the meantime, Bra had tackled Goten and they both grinned and started messing around. She hit him with a couple more water balloons and then he actually got her. They rolled around and she got up and started to run. She threw some more balloons at him and he got up to chase her. They both ran for quite a while, until the sprinklers came on and surprised both of them. Bra screamed and then fell. Goten, hell of startled, fell forward also. Bra fell in a small puddle of water and then Goten fell above her. He caught himself with his hands and they both cracked up laughing. Bra sat up, still kind of in Goten's hands and laughed so hard that tears were streaming down her face. She ruffled Goten's hair, he was smiling broadly. He pushed his weight over her a bit and put his arms over hers.  
"Hey, that was uncalled for!" He said babyishly. Bra pretends pouted her lip.  
"Awww, poor baby!" She laughed again and Goten smirked.  
"Sure am! Hey, these sprinklers feel good!"   
"Well I wouldn't know because, :cough: someone is blocking the mist!" Bra secretly wanted to keep Goten there like that forever, but he blushed and got up.  
"Sorry, I forgot, I have to wait till tomorrow!"  
"You're right!" Bra said she sat there, enjoying the soft mist and then she heard Trunks, Marron, and Pan fooling around. She felt like staying close to the comfort of Goten and she didn't really mind getting all wet. Goten slowly put his arm around her and they eye-locked. They sat staring at each other's beautiful eyes. Goten getting lost for the 5ooooth time in those soft crystal eyes and just sitting there, like a statue. Whenever he eye-locked with Bra, he felt so much comfort and confidence. Something about her eyes made him feel at peace and he decided he could stay there like this forever. Bra searched into Goten's soft brown eyes. They had so much love and cherish in them. She didn't know what it was, but there was some kind of magnet that made her want Goten and his beautiful warm eyes so much! His eyes were more than soothing, they were sexy too! She knew now that the saying "The eyes are the keys to the soul" was true. They were inching closer and closer by the second. She could now smell Goten's cologne and he could almost feel her soft blue hair. She felt his soft hands enclosing her face and she pictured his warm lips coming onto hers'. She leaned forward and then...... Trunks, Marron, and Pan had snuck up to Goten and Bra, they sensed this would happen. They carefully walked in front of them. Then when Goten and Bra were just mm away from each other, Pan and Marron said "Boo!!" and Trunks started to throw water balloons like he never did before. They grinned and stuck out there thumbs.   
"Ha, ha!!" Trunks yelled and they backed away, still laughing at the shocked Goten and Bra. Bra looked at Goten and they both nodded. They got up and ran towards the others. The whole evening was spent running after each other, jumping into the pool, messing around in the sprinklers and just messing around literally. It was so much fun that Pan felt a home. Marron didn't even remember they were at C.C. and Goten practically lived there anyways. Finally after they were soggier than a mug they came in and dried up. If Bulma found out they were wet, she'd hurt them, badly. They were all still laughing and much to their enjoyment, Bulma brought them some movies, popcorn, junk food, and hot cocoa. They drank it with their heads still kind of damp. They looked at their fingers and laughed at how wrinkly they were. They put on some movies and sat on the HUGE couches. They sat together and it was like always again. Every Saturday, you could see Goten, Bra, Trunks, Pan, and Marron all sitting close to by and watching a movie, whether it be Poke'mon or Charlie's Angles, they always did that. They felt good and relaxed to do their younger activities again. It made them all nice and cozy, especially it made them think of their friendships. Goten was lying down with Bra next to him and Pan closer to his feet. Trunks was next to Pan, with his arm around her. Marron sat next to Pan and Bra. They slowly fell asleep because it was so warm and comfortable. They had been talking and talking and talking. So then they decided to play the "Who Ever Can Be the Quietest Wins Game" and it was a legendary thing, they always played that game if one person became tired. It was always successful in making them fall asleep too. Vegeta was very grumpy and he yelled from upstairs, for them to shut up.   
"BRATS!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! DAMN BAKAS!!!" He had yelled, Bulma and he were trying to sleep...:cough:   
The teenagers feel asleep without a blanket and when Bulma came downstairs she shook her head and smiled.  
"They always do this! They are practically ready to get married and they still do something they did as children, huh. It figures, maybe I should take a picture!" Bulma got her camera out and flashed a quick picture of the sleeping fighters.  
"Cuties!!" She whispered and for the one thousand billionth time she put blankets over them. She covered them so they wouldn't get cold.   
"I bet they'll dance together tomorrow, and I bet they'll get married some day too! Oh and Uubu too, but poor guy had to stay home! Oh well, its good they went to sleep at a nice time, tomorrow they have to get ready and get this place ready! I hope their dreams come true!!" She sighed and skipped up the steps. The children's breathing was regular and they had peaceful dreams. They slept together and shared a huge bond. One that was visible through anything. Bulma had seen it since they were young, it was the bond of close friendship and maybe that friendship would turn to family.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I finally finished! Thanks to all the reviewers, I know this is getting long, but the last chapter is next and maybe, maybe a prologue. It is thanks to all the nice reviews that I finished and this is dedicated to all of you out there. I love you and thank you for the reviews!  
I thanked my girls at the beginning, they are always there for me and I also want to thank every reviewer, but a special thanks to Fluffy () who always reviews, thanks!!   
  
BYE!!!!!!!!-Veggie's_2_Princess  
  



	7. Default Chapter

Flirtatious Saiyan Angel 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, I write stories for fun and I don't get paid either.  
A/N: Hello!! What's up everyone? This is the chapter that I do some serious fuzzy, lovey-dovey stuff in. NO LEMONS, but I sure will try and make it count. This is G/B and it should be mostly about this couple, although there are bits of T/P and U/M. Thank you to all the reviewers and EVERYONE WHO READS THIS PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*On With The Show~*~*~*  
  
Bra awoke when she first felt a warm ray of sunshine directly in her blue eyes. She yawned and looked around. Everyone was asleep and she was the first to awaken. She lay there thinking about the day before and smiled. It felt good to be in the quiet early morning. She could hear her mom in the kitchen, probably getting ready to cook, and her father in the training room. She could see that Marron has twisted around and now lay atop of Pan's foot. Pan lay as still as yesterday night, still in the warm grasp of Trunks. Goten had Bra by her waist now instead of her shoulders and Bra slowly, and careful not to wake anyone up, got to her feet to stretch. Pan lifted her head up groggily and Goten snorted. Trunks opened his eyes wearily and Marron fell to the ground.  
"It's about time Miss. Bra wakes up first, then tries ever so slowly to get of the couch and ends up waking everyone up. I was so tired too." Trunks said sleepily in between yawns. It was true that every time they all slept on the couch together, that Bra would try and not wake everyone up, but she was always unsuccessful. It was like a routine now, so nobody cared much.   
"How come I always end up on the floor with a thump?" Marron asked as she got up to stretch. Pan sat up and tried to focus her eyes. Goten lay half asleep and half awake; Trunks pushed him so he sat upright.  
"Ok, Ok! I'm up!" Goten got to his feet also and they all sniffed around.  
"Mmm, smells like Bulma's gonna' make some pancakes, with blueberries and a touch of whipped cream." Goten said hungrily. Everyone looked at him and started laughing at how well Goten could recognize food. Bulma came into the living room and smiled.   
"Hey, sleepy heads. You guys are so immature; yesterday I came into this very living room and gave you all blankets for the Kami knows how many-ith time. Oh, I took a picture of you guys sleeping, you looked so cute!!" Bulma showed them the picture she had taken. Pan lay in Trunks arms and Bra lay on the other side of Pan with Goten right next to her. His arm was around her shoulders, and Marron lay at the front of the couch in front of all of them. They all laughed and shook their heads. Vegeta came into the room, took one look at the "Happy-go-lucky-Earthlings" and went right back out the door. He wasn't in his best mood, mainly because he was hungry and they had a damn party tonight.  
"Oh, that reminds me! All of you have to get ready for that party! Hurry and eat breakfast then, I believe, the girls have their clothes here and the boys are going to get ready at Goten's right? Well, I still have some things to get ready and decorate, so I wont bother you much, but you better hurry!" Everyone had forgotten about the party and now they were in a hurry. Once Bulma put the food down, she blinked and within about 2 seconds it was already in the respective stomachs of all the guests and her own family. She shook her head and was barely able to see Vegeta swiftly walk out the door and the kids hurry, either out the door or up to Bra's room. She had gotten used to the amazing ability her friends and family had to physically eat everything on the table. They didn't need telling twice. Bulma began picking up the dishes as she hurt her son yell out, "MOM! The guys and me will be at Goten's getting ready!!! We'll be back around 6!!!!!" She nodded and put the dishes in the dish cleaner. She heard Bra, Marron, and a very annoyed Pan walking back down the steps.  
"Mom, will you please tell this girl that she has to wear the beautiful dress that we bought her! I mean, Pan you'd look so pretty in it and besides it's just going to be so special and perfect! Don't argue with me because Marron and I are also going to wear dresses, it's just about time that you do too!" Bra stated this with full seriousness and she looked at Pan threateningly. Pan looked at Bra and sighed, she then looked at Bulma for some help. Bulma smiled at Pan, but then took her daughter's side.  
"Panny-chan, you're not a little girl anymore, you're a teenager now and I think you'd look superb in something other than a T-shirt and shorts. I think you should give these "girlie" things a try, ne? Although, I'm not saying that you don't look good in your regular clothes." Bulma winked and Pan as Pan groaned annoyed. Bra thanked her mom and they again dragged Pan up the steps to her room.  
  
~*~Bra's room~*~  
  
"Man, Bra! I should have known that you'd drag me into wearing one of these pieces of your type of clothing!" Pan whined and Bra shot her a death glare. Marron giggled and started taking out the makeup, dresses, accessories, shoes, and other things they had bought from the store yesterday. Bra looked at all of the stuff then quickly flew out the door.   
"MOMMMMMMMMYYYYY!!! What time is it? And what time is our party starting??" She yelled.  
"Bra, honey, it's 3 o'clock and the party starts at around 6:30 or 7:00 o'clock." Bulma called. Bra ran back to her room and closed the door.   
"Ok, we have about 3 hours, so who wants to shower next?" Bra said, before she even finished her sentence, all three girls were running to get the bathtub. Pan got the bathtub and Bra decided to shower in the shower to the left, while Marron went to the shower at the right. They laughed and talked about yesterday.  
"So, I never did get the chance to ask you what you and my Uncle were doing yesterday Bra?" Pan asked casually. Marron coughed loudly when Bra didn't answer.   
"Oh, you know, we were just talking." Bra said in between coughs. They all nodded and got out of the showers. Their hair being all wet, so they used extra towels. Bra got them brushes to comb it out a bit.   
"I think we should get our dresses on first." Marron said and Bra rolled her eyes.  
"Duh, Blondie, if we put our dresses on now then they might get dirty. Let's do our nails and do some little facials." Bra grinned excitedly as Marron got up and took out the nail polishes that they had thought went best with their own dresses. Marron's was a light grayish color. Bra's was an emerald-green color and Pan's was a soft lavender color. Bra did Pan's nail polish, mostly because she wanted to make sure Pan got some on. Pan all the while, cursed silently under her breathe and swore she'd get Bra back really good. Marron did Bra's and Bra also did Marron's because Pan hated the smell of the liquid nail color. Next, Bra actually had to drag Pan to the 'Facial' part of Bra's huge room.  
"Please, no Bra! Man, I've had nightmares worse than today! NO! Not the facial part of the room! Ah!" That was all Pan could resist because Marron and Bra stuck her head in this machine that made her feel really relaxed, though she'd never admit to it. Marron and Bra gave each other 'High-Fives' and ran to their own necessary creams or special mix up. Their faces were all colorful and smelt like a bunch of mixed fruits. Pan closed her eyes, not wanting to see what kind of nasty stuff Bra and Marron put on her face. She still tried to refuse but Bra pushed her into a chair and made her stay put. After they had finished with Pan's face the girls sat together on Bra's balcony and stayed there for a while.  
"Bra, hurry up! I want to get this damn stuff off!" Pan complained. Bra and Marron then decided not to make their friend go through so much misery so they all took it off.  
"My face feels so clean!" Bra said and Marron nodded. Pan rolled her eyes and then they went over to the dresses. For many minutes two of the girls stood admiringly over their dresses while Pan looked at her dress with disgust and hatred. Bra noticed her scowl and rolled her eyes and Marron grabbed her dress lightly.  
"I think we should dress Pan first, what do you say Bra?" Bra nodded and Pan, who was very tired of having to go through all this girlie stuff, shook her head.  
"First you make me go to the mall and then you make me do facials and what not! Please, just let me wear my regular clothes!!" Pan pleaded. She angrily looked at Br and then looked at Marron annoyed.   
"I am going to get you two back so badly one of these days. Watch, when you get married, I am going to ruin your dress or break your veils!" Pan was dragged into the changing room, where she was forced to put on the formal *yet very beautiful* dress. Bra and Marron both smiled but didn't say anything because they knew that Pan would hurt them if they did. They were doing this for her, but still, they didn't need to risk anything more than their wedding dresses and veils. Pan felt really awkward and tried not to fall in her dress. Bra handed her the shoes and she growled.  
"How was I supposed to know that I had to even wear Kami Forsaken shoes? High heels? DAMN!! MANNNN! Life really sucks to be me, really badly!" Pan looked at Bra with puppy dog eyes and Bra handed over her shoes. Pan put her shoes on and wobbled, even her saiyan abilities couldn't help out. She decided to practice in Bra's room so she didn't have to be embarrassed by falling at the stupid party. Bra slipped her dress on without ease and Marron the same. They both looked equally splendid and after doing some twirling looked at the makeup. Pan got up and put her foot down.  
"I put on your stupid dress. I put on your stupid heels. I did the damn facial, and I even did my damn hair and nails. But I will not, I repeat, not put on makeup and that's final!" Bra looked at her with a raised eyebrow.   
"Just a touch of makeup, please!"  
"Pan, here, we'll give you the makeup and you can tell us how much blush or eye shadow you want." Marron coaxed. Pan sighed; she knew her friends wouldn't give up. She handed Marron the tiniest bit of really sparkly and pretty eye shadow. She gave Bra the smallest amount of lip gloss *She'd never wear lip stick* and she handed them both back their other tons of makeup. Without a word said, the girls put a beautiful shade of lavender/sparkly eye shadow on Pan's threatening eyes. Bra carefully put a tiny bit of blush, and other stuff on her face. She only put a little bit though, they wanted to keep Pan's natural look. They put a really pretty pinkish lip-gloss on her lips and when Pan opened her eyes, Bra and Marron couldn't help but gasp. They did their makeup professionally and then did their hair. It was about 6:25 when Pan told Bra to hurry up. When they took one last look at themselves in the full mirror, they gasped and twirled delightedly. Even Pan couldn't help but notice how....pretty.....she looked. Bra's dress was tight and went down to her mid bottom leg. It had one slit in the back and on to the side. It shined and made her curves look spectacular. She had a beautiful body and this dress highlighted it with magnificent detail. In the back of Bra's dress were three skinny strips that crisscrossed. Her hair was up in a bun that had soft curls encircling it. Her makeup looked dazzling and she looked like model. Marron's dress was a light gray and it made her face and body absolutely glow. Her dress was up to her mid thighs and it had spaghetti straps, the back was normal, except for a beautiful scarf that went along with the outfit to complete it's formal yet beautiful look. The front had small designs of flowers. Marron's makeup was also very pretty and it looked like it had taken a lot of time and perfection. Their hair was all done in the same way, that way it made them look even more angelic. Pan's dress was a very soft lavender, it was to her knees and had slits to either side. It had a ton of glittery sparkles and she sparkled more than a star in the dark night sky. In the back, her dress reached a comfortable position, showing off a little of her bare back. Her curves looked so nice and without the baggy clothes, Pan looked brilliant. Her makeup was very natural and perfect for her. Their shoes were even cute, they had picked out shoes that shouted out, "Hey look at our beautiful owners and us!"  
Finally after the were convinced that they looked stunning, they carefully walked down the steps, purses in hand, they walked at exactly the same time. Everyone's attention went to the stunning three woman who were walking down the steps with grace and beauty. At once, everyone came up to them, complimenting on their dresses and every other thing. They smiled warmly and everyone looked especially surprised to see Pan wearing a dress. After a couple of minutes of hearing their families compliment them, everyone went back to what they were originally doing. The guys were already there. They were wearing suits that made them look so hot! They had their hair fixed and looking more spiky than normal, which made them look even hotter! They flirted with the ladies and Trunks practically fell over when he saw his beautiful girlfriend. Bra looked around for Goten and found him staring at her with his warm eyes that were full of love. She smiled and started walking towards him. She sat down at the couch and looked at him.  
"You look even more beautiful than I could ever imagine possible. This is the night I want you to be finally mine, Bra. Please say this is the day that we can finally fill our hearts desires." Goten took her hand in his and kissed it softly. She blushed and leaned forward.   
"You will not believe how long I have waited for this moment, my entire life I have dreamt of you holding me in your arms and saying those three lovely words." Bra loved being in Goten's warm husky arms. They were full of love and comfort. She felt at ease with him and he slowly got up. She looked at him and he winked. He led her outside and no one noticed a thing. Goten sat Bra down on the old swing and kissed her forehead, he held her in his arms protectively and she kissed his arm sweetly. He rubbed her back slowly and she turned around abruptly.  
"Goten, aren't you going to ask me out yet?" She said jokingly. Goten laughed and went in front of her.  
"Bra Briefs, will you please do me the honor in being my girlfriend?" He asked in a serious tone. Bra took him in her small arms and held him close to her heart. She stood up and looked him straight in his gorgeous eyes so he would know she wasn't kidding around.  
"I wouldn't want to waist any of my time with any other person other than you. I have dreamed of you so many times that I thought I couldn't live without you. Now that I have you I am so happy and I want you to know that I don't doubt your ability to love and trust. I know this relationship is going to be the best and I am sorry for anything that happened in the past. Yes, Goten Son, I would love to be your girlfriend, finally!!" Bra smiled as Goten pulled her closer. She closed her eyes, she saw Goten's huge soft eyes and immediately melted. His warm, tender lips brushed against hers and they kissed passionately and deeply. Bra and Goten slowly let their tongues have a silent war. They kissed very sweetly, and in that one kiss, they let all the emotions and passions that had filled their hearts run free. Finally, Goten broke apart for air. He smiled at her and she put her head on his chest.  
"Goten, I know you wont ever hurt me right?" Bra looked up to see Goten look at her with such a devoted expression that he didn't even have to say anything in order for her to understand.  
"I would never ever do anything to hurt you, and Bra, I wont let you regret this, ever." He took her by the arm and they went inside to dance to the loud thumping music. Bra and Goten made wonderful dance partners and everyone cheered, except Vegeta, who everyone knows dislike it very much. They danced with full pleasure. A slow song came on and Goten took Bra outside under the night and starry sky to have a moon light dance. She knew, there in Goten's protected arms, that she couldn't ever be happier with anyone other than her Goten. This moment was even better than she had expected and she worshipped their newfound relationship. She looked up into Goten's eyes and had an un-sensational feeling of trust and love that would last until not a breath was left in both of their bodies. She reached deeper into his brown eyes and they both stood their embraced in each other's arms. They got mesmerized with each other's eyes, Goten looking into Bra's ocean like eyes and feeling the need to hold her forever. Bra looking into Goten's eyes and feeling the feeling of love. She kissed his forehead and slowly danced to the music, knowing this was just the beginning of a life long lovely experience.  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N: I am done!! That's it, I am sad to finish it, but then again, I have other ideas to finish! I hope everyone liked it. I really thank everyone for the reviews, although hardly anyone does. I hope you guys like it, I thought it wasn't that bad. Please review this chapter at least it is my last and I beg of you! I love you people, and G/B forever!  
Thanks to all the inspiring people, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I dedicate this to all my girls, THANKS!  
Veggie's_2_Princess......................REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



End file.
